PRECIOSA
by sidneyspain
Summary: Quinn Fabray se acaba de trasladar a New York, una noche de copas con los compañeros de trabajo se topa de frente con alguien que no veía desde la mañana de un 15 de febrero hace 6 años... Esa noche trastocará todo su mundo de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**QUINN POV**

_Uffffff, tengo media hora para ponerme algo presentable y llegar a esa cena_.

La verdad, mataría por ponerme el pijama y acurrucarme en el sofá pero sé que es una oportunidad de conocer a la gente del bufete, llevo 2 meses en New York y no se puede decir que haya hecho muchos esfuerzos por hacer amigos, tampoco es que me importe; pero desde luego no quiero ser la rarita estirada que no va a la cena de navidad de la empresa.

Me miro al espejo en la entrada de nuestro nuevo apartamento_, Uaaa!_ _este vestido me sienta realmente bien! todavía no has perdido el toque Fabray._Por un segundo sopeso si realmente me conviene estar atractiva esta noche y dudo el tamaño de mi escote… _No hay tiempo, acabemos con esto._ Me pongo el abrigo e inconscientemente miro al tentador sofá mientras veo por el ventanal que fuera está nevando, no acabo de acostumbrarme al frío de esta ciudad. Sin pensarlo más por miedo a echarme atrás, cojo la bufanda y el bolso, y salgo en busca de un taxi libre en New York.

_Sonríe Quinn, esto es trabajo_, me digo antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante. Si me pudiese ver la cara en este momento seguramente me habría esforzado un poco más en el gesto, podría recordar a ese capítulo de _Friends_ en el que Chendler intenta sonreír para una foto…

La cena transcurre entre risas e historias pícaras pero inocentes, todo el mundo sabe dónde estamos y hace su papel, nadie quiere escandalizar a los socios octogenarios.

No sé si porque he tomado un par de copas de vino o porque de verdad me intriga ver que piensan mis compañeros cuando se sueltan un poco la corbata, me uno al grupo de rezagados y nos vamos a un club cercano a bailar y tomar unas copas. _Sin los jefazos esto va a ser otra historia._

Quedamos siete, sin quererlo nos hemos quedado las jóvenes promesas del bufete, el mayor parece Tom y no puede tener más de 35 años, estoy cómoda y realmente me estoy divirtiendo. Los temas de conversación ya tienen más que ver con cotilleos y líos de faldas en las oficinas. Tras diez minutos esperando a que Jake regrese de la barra con nuestras bebidas me levanto y voy a buscarlo. _Quiero mi copa ya!_

-_ "Hey!, qué pasa? Nos estamos secando allí en la mesa…"_

_- "Esa maldita camarera no me hace caso! Es una diosa pero la muy perra me atraviesa con la mirada cada vez que se acerca a este lado como si yo fuese invisible"_

-_ "Déjame a mí, todavía conservo mis maneras de zorra capitana de las animadoras para estos casos" _Le digo mientras él suspira sonriendo, imaginándome, supongo, dando saltitos con falda corta y pompones. Me acerco más a la barra e inclino medio cuerpo por encima para hacerme ver. La chica está de espaldas, cabello negro, largo y ligeramente ondulado, veo unos vaqueros ajustados y una simple camiseta blanca de tirantes en un cuerpecito escultural de piel tostada. Y entonces se gira.

Según su cuerpo gira sus ojos encuentran rápidamente los míos, como si hubiese sentido mi mirada. Se me corta la respiración. Por un segundo ella se queda quieta mirándome pero después aparece media sonrisa traviesa en su cara, de las que hacen resaltar sus adorables hoyuelos, y se acerca a nosotros desde el otro lado de la barra. _Dios! Es preciosa, perfecta como la última vez que la vi hace seis años._

_-"que te pongo rubita?"_ Me dice guiñándome un ojo. _(Así que vamos a jugar…)_

Oigo a Jake empezar a recitar nuestras bebidas pero Santana no desvía la vista de mí en ningún momento. Sigo apoyada en la barra con su cara a 20 centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón va a mil por hora, no sé muy bien por qué. _Vamos Quinn, mantén la compostura, respira, por lo menos no te desmayes... _Jake, sintiéndose ignorado, se ha rendido sin acabar el pedido y me da un suave empujón en el brazo que me saca de mi ensimismamiento. La digo lo que queremos con voz firme, casi sintiéndome orgullosa de saber hablar, y empieza a prepararnos las bebidas.

-_"Guau, Fabray! La tienes rota! Veo que eres igual de implacable fuera de los juzgados" _

Le sonrío y levanto una ceja maliciosamente, como si realmente hubiese tenido algo que ver en lo que acaba de pasar. Santana vuelve, de vez en cuando me mira mientras acaba de mezclar nuestras copas. Jake intenta empezar a coger las bebidas pero ella le frena.

_-"yo os lo acerco a la mesa, no os preocupéis"_ Mientras coge una bandeja de detrás de la caja.

La sonrío y nos vamos hacia nuestra mesa. El resto de los chicos, viéndonos llegar con las manos vacías, empiezan a reír y a reclamarnos, pero en un momento todos se callan al tiempo que Santana se acerca y comienza a repartir las copas. Me hace gracia que coloque la copa de vino tinto delante de mí, suponiendo que es mía. _Bueno, ha acertado_. Me mira una vez más a los ojos mientras los demás le agradecen, y se va.

Por supuesto el encantador Jake tenía que contar, y exagerar, nuestro momento en la barra con la atractiva morena. Hay que decir que ya hemos bebido bastante para entender las estupideces que vamos a hacer.

De repente Tom se envalentona:

_-"no Jake, lo que pasa es que esa chica busca un hombre de verdad. Qué os apostáis a que voy allí y la saco un beso?" _

Le miro entornando los ojos como diciéndole _No sabes dónde te metes, _pero no digo nada. Nadie sabe que la conozco todavía. Y le dejo ir, todos le seguimos con la mirada, nadie se quiere perder esto. Él se acerca a la barra y ella parece que le hace caso, algunos se ríen dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Jake; la escena continúa, Santana parece que sonríe un par de veces mientras hablan. Tom se da la vuelta y viene hacia nosotros.

_-"jajajaja, te lo dije. Está loca por Fabray"_

_-"Na, no es una chica fácil pero la tengo en el bote. Me ha dado su número" _me río por dentro preguntándome quién cogerá el teléfono cuando Tom marque ese número.

-"_Oh!, venga!, apuesto a que si Quinn lo hubiera intentado, lo habría conseguido en diez segundos"_

_-"Coghh! "_Me atraganto con el vino sólo imaginando lo que Jake acaba de decir.

_-"si Fabray la saca un beso, le cedo el caso Walker"_ Tom dice y me mira esperando mi reacción.

Se me quedan los ojos como platos, los Walker son una familia de renombre, ese caso está en los medios a diario y aún no ha empezado el proceso, _lo quiero. _Me siento como un niño mirando un dulce desde el escaparate. _Venga, es sólo un beso, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes Quinn; y es Santana, ellos no saben que os conocéis, eso es una ventaja…creo…_

_-"promételo delante de todos que me darás el caso" _Le digo

_-"te veo muy segura de tus posibilidades"_ Le mantengo la mirada pero no digo nada, _"Lo prometo, pero te tiene que besar ella, no vale que te abalances encima…"_

Asiento mientras doy un último sorbo a mi copa de vino, me levanto y voy hacia mi objetivo.

**SANTANA POV**

No puedo dejar de mirarla desde lejos. Está preciosa. La veo más madura y tiene el pelo más largo. Evito pensar en la última vez que la vi aquel quince de febrero, las cosas que hicimos, las cosas que nos hicimos… _Dios mío! Viene hacía mí. Disimula S. _

_-"ejemmm"_ Oigo una tos forzada frente a mí y levanto la vista.

-"_Quinnie, veo que los años te tratan bien"_ digo mientras la miro descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

_-"Hola San, bueno, yo puedo decir lo mismo" _Me dice con una sonrisa que deslumbra, levanto las cejas,_ (esto no funciona, evita contacto visual)_

_-"Te hacía en Los Ángeles después de acabar la Universidad, fue lo último que supe de ti por Mercedes" _hablo con ella haciéndome la distraída, muevo vasos debajo del mostrador.

_-"Estuve allí, llevo en New York un par de meses, aunque es la primera vez que salgo por la noche, lo que ves allí son los restos de la cena de navidad de SMITH&WILLAMS" _Las dos miramos a la mesa mientras seis chicos nos saludan embobados en la distancia.

_-"Podías haberme llamado, sabes que vivo en New York, podría haberte enseñado esto"_

_-"La verdad, lo pensé, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, no…, no sabía si aún somos amigas, suena ridículo pero no hemos intercambiado más que unos pocos emails en seis años, no estaba segura de si querrías verme o te sentirías obligada"_

Rodeo la barra para salir de detrás y me acerco a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_-"Quinn, sí que te has olvidado de mí en este tiempo si crees que voy a hacer algo por sentirme obligada, mi número es el mismo, más te vale usarlo." _Viendo que había gente esperando me doy la vuelta mientras hablo_ "Ahora estoy un poco liada, llámame" _y doy un paso hacia atrás…

_-"Espera, hay otra cosa" _La miro _"es una tontería, verás…, eeeeeee, necesito que me des un beso" _Dice lo último rápidamente. Estoy paralizada _(esto no está pasando) "quiero decir, bueno, los chicos estaban hablando de ti, y no sé cómo, han apostado que si me dabas un beso me cedían un caso importante…, sé que es una locura, pero de verdad, San, lo quiero…, por favor, porfa, porfa" _Me mira sonriendo con su más dulce cara de cachorrito inocente y no puedo evitar reírme, por lo menos ya hemos perdido la tensión entre nosotras. De repente caigo en algo.

_-"por eso el carabesugo ha venido a contarme una loca historia de cómo se ha metido algo en el ojo y a pedirme que se lo quitara..., imagino que el también estaba en la apuesta" _Me sigue mirando con la misma sonrisita y _asiente "le dije que había un hospital aquí al lado, que le iban a atender mejor que yo…, si pretendía robarme un beso mientras yo le buscaba algo en el ojo, se hubiese acordado de mí por el resto de sus cinco minutos de vida!"_

_-"Buenooo, eso no hubiera valido" _Me quedo mirándola esperando que se explique_ "Me tienes que besar tú a mí"_

De repente besarla se convierte en una posibilidad en mi cabeza, pero este mismo pensamiento me aterra, _tengo que escurrirme de esto_.

_-"Lo siento Fabray, pero me debes muchas cenas por estos seis años antes de que te deje acercarte tanto" _La digo jugueteando, _"llámame esta semana, tomaremos un café, si?" _Me mira y asiente como rindiéndose, no iba a ganar esta apuesta. Da un paso atrás para volver a su mesa, pero ver esa cara, esa última mirada de tristeza…me miento(_es ayudar a una amiga, es por trabajo)_ Sin pensar la cojo por el brazo antes de que se dé completamente la vuelta y la acerco hacía mí, el brazo que no estoy agarrando de repente rodea mi espalda en el momento que nos chocamos, su cuerpo está pegado al mío y la siento respirar muy fuerte, (_será por trabajo, pero sé que ella también está rememorando aquella noche de San Valentín), _pongo mi mano en su cintura y me permito disfrutar del momento. Poso mis labios sobre los suyos y mi pecho explota, (_si me hubiesen dicho esta mañana que hoy la iba a ver, no, que hoy la iba a besar…)_ sus labios comienzan a moverse y suelta un suspiro que se ahoga en el beso, la agarro más fuerte hacia mí y rozo mi lengua con sus deliciosos labios, todo se vuelve más húmedo, noto el sabor del vino tinto (_lo sabía_) y siento sus dientes atrapándome el labio inferior. Con esto prácticamente gimo sintiendo más humedad en mis pantalones. Me aparto y la miro a los ojos. Sonríe otra vez. La brillan los ojos. _(Joder! Es preciosa!)_

_-"Gracias" _Me coge la mano un segundo y me aprieta un poco. _"Te llamaré_" Luego se va a su mesa.

Me doy la vuelta y meto en el almacén, _Gracias? En serio? Gracias?!, Santana eres imbécil, …pero esos labios…_me pregunto si tendrá novio, y qué habrá estado haciendo todo este tiempo, _no, Santana, a ella le atraen los hombres, quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza!. Bueno, esta semana quedaremos y me contará todo lo que quiero saber…y lo que no quiero…_

Mi cabeza se empieza a enfriar y comprendo que ha sido una estupidez besarla, después de todo lo que sentí aquella noche. Pero me da igual, estoy decidida, sé lo mucho que he echado de menos a mi mejor amiga y quiero tener a Quinn Fabray en mi vida otra vez.

**QUINN POV**

El pánico me paraliza y me voy alejando de ella, _Madre mía! Qué beso!, _mientras me besaba tenía flashes de la noche que pasamos juntas hace ya tanto tiempo. Vuelvo a la mesa en piloto automático, los chicos me felicitan entre risas de lo bien que me "Gané el caso". Sigo en Shock. _Qué beso!, …Quinn!, para ya! Deja de pensar en ella así, sólo te ha hecho un favor. _Me tranquilizo un poco y busco la manera de escapar de aquella "noche de copas", _Ya he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. _Me despido de los chicos diciendo que mañana tengo que hacer algo temprano_, gracias a Dios es mentira, no me puedo ni imaginar la resaca que voy a tener…_

Veinte minutos más tarde llego a mi edificio caminando, pienso que no ha sido mi mejor idea caminar sola por New York a las dos de la madrugada pero el aire frio me ha sentado bien, me ha despejado un poco la cabeza.

Abro la puerta del apartamento en tinieblas, entro y mientras camino hacia mi habitación mis zapatos salen disparados y me voy quitando ropa_, lo que consiga quitarme antes de llegar a la cama, bienvenido sea. _Yo misma me sorprendo de que de alguna manera haya salido del vestido y estoy en ropa interior. Llego al cuarto y sin encender la luz me meto en la cama. Todo va dejando de dar vueltas.

-"_Hey, babe, Buenas Noches" _Me susurran en el oído mientras un brazo me rodea por la cintura. Yo me dejo abrazar y cierro los ojos.

Me toco los labios con la punta de los dedos,

_Dios mío, qué beso!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: No seré de notas, confieso que yo misma me las suelo saltar en las historias que sigo, pero quiero decir dos cosas:_

_Hace más de dos años que descubrí esta página y me enganché completamente, pero ahora que he empezado a escribir, de verdad valoro mucho más a todos los autores, lo que cuesta juntar 2000 palabras con las que estés conforme. Y segundo, soy ante todo lectora de fanfiction y sé bien lo que jode las historias inacabadas. Esta historia tendrá final, si no, no hubiese empezado._

…_.y el subidón que da un aviso de review!_

**QUINN POV**

Me despierto con un sabor repugnante en la boca, _Dios! Creo que es mi propio aliento..._Estiro un brazo y palpo con la mano la mesilla de noche en busca de la botella de agua, sé que está ahí y me resisto a abrir los ojos. No la encuentro y acabo tirando el despertador al suelo, _Ghfgfff! _Abro los ojos.

La luz natural entra atravesando las cortinas, me pregunto cuánto tiempo he dormido; al recoger el despertador veo que son las 12 del mediodía, ni rastro de la botella de agua. Me giro sobre mi cuerpo para ver que estoy sola en la cama, _Mejor, no estoy para sermones paranoicos de alcohólicos anónimos_, sé que es eso exactamente lo que pasaría.

Me levanto y busco algo que ponerme, al moverme por la habitación, sin querer, veo el reflejo de mi cara de reojo en el espejo, _ouh! mierda!_ Me quedé dormida sin desmaquillar, entre los pelos de loca y los regatos de rímel por las mejillas parezco "el Joker", _Creo que mejor me voy duchar..._

Camino hacia la cocina y bebo un vaso de agua de un trago, en la mesa veo una nota y un par de pastillas junto con la botella de agua que tenía que estar en mi mesilla de noche:

"_Buenos días Quinnie, no he querido despertarte, estabas KO roncando como un oso… jajaja, es broma, sabes que tus ronquidos me resultan adorables. Mi avión sale a las 11 así que supongo que no hablaremos hasta la noche. Tómate las pastillas, te asentarán el estómago. Me gustaría que pensases un poco en tus acciones, deberías ser más responsable, ya eres adulta para llegar a casa de madrugada tambaleándote; no sigo porque sé que te vas a enfadar. Anoche te eche de menos, espero que al menos lo pasaras bien. Te quiero, D."_

_Ghfgfff! llevo en New york dos meses y sólo he salido anoche, ni siquiera quería ir! …y odio que me llame Quinnie… _Me meto las pastillas en la boca y doy un trago de agua de la botella antes de ir para la ducha.

Mientras siento el agua caer por mi cuerpo me relajo, empiezo a pensar en cómo acabé con este sabor a cenizas en la boca, en anoche, _Santana… _Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo al pensar que hace unas horas la tuve por un momento entre mis brazos, y me besó. Sonrío como una tonta. _Deja de pensar locuras Q!, _cojo el bote de champú y me pongo un poco en la mano, mientras me lavo el pelo recuerdo la noche de la no-boda del Sr. Schuster, _Ughhh, _Me vuelvo a estremecer. Sacudo la cabeza como si pudiese sacarlo de mi memoria. Recuerdo también momentos con Santana como mi mejor amiga, era muy divertido pasar el rato con ella. Tenía un lado adorable que solo mostraba delante de unos pocos, era irresistible. Tuvimos nuestras peleas y épocas malas pero la conozco desde los 4 años y realmente la he echado mucho de menos, parece que me doy más cuenta ahora que la he tenido tan cerca.

_Olvídate de aquello Quinn, tienes la oportunidad de recuperar a tu mejor amiga, no vas a dejar que "una cosa de una vez", "o de tres…", lo estropee. _

Después de aclararme el pelo me viene otra cosa a la mente, el caso Walker, _Yeahhhh!, _no puedo creer que sea mío, sonrío. _Jeje,_ _Tom debe de estar pasando peor resaca que el resto._

La ducha y este último pensamiento me han cambiado el humor, quizás también las pastillas tengan algún efecto. Es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer, _Por qué no? _Busco mi móvil en el bolso (bueno, primero tuve que buscar el bolso, que acabó apareciendo debajo del sofá) y pienso en algo inteligente y divertido que ponerle a Santana en un mensaje. _Estas de resaca Q, no seas tan exigente_… empiezo a escribir:

"_Hi, S! Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, de verdad! Tenías que ver la cara de mi supervisor cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente me tenía que dar el caso. Quieres quedar hoy y te invito a comer? o quizá hacer algo después? De verdad quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Besos, Q" _

Teniendo en cuenta que ya es más de la una del mediodía, prácticamente descarto la comida pero me gustaría si pudiésemos pasar un rato juntas, sólo charlando y riendo, como antes. Me cae como un martillazo en la cabeza que hace casi 7 años que no tenemos un momento así, temo que haya pasado demasiado tiempo, que no seamos las mismas…

Un pitido horrible me saca de ese pozo_. Tengo que cambiar los sonidos de este cacharro…_ Miro a mi mano, ni siquiera había llegado a posar el teléfono en la mesa, "un mensaje nuevo":

"_Hola Q!, así me gusta! ;P, tengo que hacer algo ahora, pero quedamos luego? y así me cuentas un poco dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo… a las 4 en Central Park en la entrada Oeste con la 72, ok? …yo también te eché de menos, S"_

_A Central Park con el frío que hace fuera?!, _esperaba más bien una tranquila, _y cálida, _cafetería, _Lo que hay que hacer por ver a esta chica!, _la contesto breve que allí estaré y empiezo a husmear por la cocina, me planteo comer algo, dudando que se mantenga _dentro_ de mi estómago…

**SANTANA POV**

Son las 4 y aquí estoy, esperando quieta en la entrada del parque, hace frío. _Por lo menos ahora no está nevando. _Quinn no llega y los chicos están nerviosos. No, yo estoy nerviosa, ellos lo sienten y se ponen más nerviosos, y se están revolviendo y me están alterando más y…, _Santana para! _Respiro hondo.

_-"Jajajajaja, me puedes explicar esto? No me digas que ya estás en esa etapa en la que las lesbianas empiezan a coleccionar perros hasta que se les va de las manos?, creí que era a partir de los 40…" _Quinn aparece de repente por detrás, la miro, lleva un abrigo largo oscuro y un gorrito de lana blanca con bufanda a juego. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. _Es adorable_. Entrecierro los ojos mirándola con media sonrisa y encajo la broma.

_-"Ja-ja, Fabray. No tienes ni idea de cuánto gana un paseador de perros en esta ciudad de locos, verdad?" _Digo mientras le ofrezco tres correas (le doy los chuchos más tranquilos), y nos adentramos en el parque. _"Se compran un bicho de estos para conjuntar con su bolso de 8000$ sin tener la más remota idea de que lo que les dan de comer sale por algún sitio" _y le señalo el ridículo Yorkshire con abriguito que ella misma pasea. Me hace una mueca divertida y seguimos caminando.

Hablamos de todo, de lo que han hecho en sus vidas el resto de nuestros amigos del instituto, de Tina y Chan, que al fin se casaron el año pasado y ahora están esperando la llegada de otro asiático a este mundo; de cómo Kurt volvió a Lima indefinidamente para estar cerca de su familia, está feliz, puede seguir trabajando en sus diseños desde allí, y está con Blane, sé que se están dando otra oportunidad…; y de la noticia bomba del año cuando la recién catapultada a la fama, estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry, se retira de los escenarios para volver a su ciudad natal a casarse con su novio del instituto… _Finn… Puagghh!_

_-"y dime Q, porque de repente New York?, qué te ha hecho atravesar el país?" _Hay un silencio y mientras andamos giro un momento la cabeza para mirarla bien, da la impresión que está buscando mentalmente por dónde empezar.

_-"Bueno, me ofrecieron un puesto irresistible en esta compañía, mientras que en Los Ángeles estaba trabajando prácticamente de asistente. Y también, bueno, está Beth. Shelby y ella viven aquí, no puedo evitar querer estar cerca." _Me mira un segundo decidiendo si continua explicándose, "_No la veo desde su cumpleaños hace seis meses, y antes de eso, desde su cumpleaños anterior; hablamos por teléfono de vez en cuando pero…, me encantaría formar parte de su vida…"_

_-"ella sabe quién eres?" _Paso las dos correas de mi mano izquierda junto con el resto que llevo en la derecha, y con el brazo libre me engancho al suyo y me acerco más a ella según seguimos andando.

-"_Si, Shelby se lo explicó_" sonríe recordando algo y se le ilumina la cara, "_ella preguntó entonces si tenía dos mamás_", me enternezco, (_me derrito)_, de cómo dice esto. "_Shelby quiere que nos veamos más y llevarlo con normalidad, y yo no puedo estar más encantada, no puedo perder esta oportunidad"_

Seguimos paseando por Strawberry Fields hasta que decidimos sentarnos un rato en un banco, ha salido el sol y no se puede estar más a gusto. Sin darnos cuenta tenemos justo delante el mosaico en el suelo de "Imagine" rodeado de flores y velas. _Me encanta pasear por aquí._ No puedo evitarlo y empiezo a tararear:

"…_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope __someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one…"_

_-"Ahora hay más flores que de costumbre, creo que acabamos de pasar el aniversario de su muerte" _Hago un gesto hacia ese lugar. Se respira paz en este sitio_ "Sabes que Yoko Ono paga el mantenimiento de este rincón del parque?"_ no dice nada, sigo _"Joder, eran raros como ellos solos, pero se encontraron, y eran perfectos el uno para el otro"_ me mira más profundamente y ladea la cabeza, sorprendida de mis cavilaciones _"a ver, Q, no me entiendas mal, Yoko está como una cabra montesa; todavía tengo en el móvil el video de ella cantando en el MOMA… pero me da un poco de envidia, no de que lo mataran, obvio" _entorno los ojos_, "pero encontró la pieza de puzzle perfecta para ella, y joder!, lo tenía difícil…!"_

_-"Jajaja, estás diciendo que si Yoko pudo, el resto del mundo todavía tiene esperanza?" _Giro todo mi cuerpo hacia ella para tenerla de frente.

_-"exactamente es lo que estoy diciendo" _río_, "Y tú, Q?, has encontrado ya el amor de tu vida?" _Me tiro a la piscina, quiero saber que ha sido de su vida estos años. Quiero saberlo todo, aunque todavía no sé cómo lo voy a recibir.

_-"Bueno, llevo ya más de dos años con alguien" (Ouchh…Y ahí está el tren pasándome por encima)_

**QUINN POV**

_-"Y tú, Q?, has encontrado ya el amor de tu vida?" _Le doy vueltas un momento, no sé muy bien cómo contestar a esa pregunta, mi primer pensamiento no se lo puedo decir…

_-"Bueno, llevo ya más de dos años con alguien" _lo pienso un instante_ "más dos años…, me parece increíble" _Santana está medio jugando con unos de los perros pero me mira y hace un gesto para que continúe,_ "Nos conocimos en clase, también se Licenció en Derecho. Es inteligente" _sonrío,_ "peleábamos por ser el mejor de la clase", _yo también empiezo a jugar con uno de mis diminutos perros y me lo pongo en el regazo para acariciarlo_, "al principio todo era genial, pero a veces la convivencia es difícil… Joder! A veces me saca de quicio!"_ me desahogo, _"se pasa el rato diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer, cómo hacerlo de la forma correcta…, que sieeempre es a su manera. Sé que me quiere mucho, pero hay ratos que es como si estuviese saliendo con mi madre!" _Santana se ríe con la cabeza mirando al perrito mientras le paso la mano por el lomo.

_-"Yo me fui a Los Ángeles porque tuvo una oferta irrechazable de un despacho de abogados, y ahora creo que, más que querer venir aquí a vivir conmigo, siente la obligación…; Aún no ha dejado su trabajo, todavía va y viene de costa a costa algunos fines de semana porque siempre hay algo inacabado en su oficina que __**precisa de sus servicios**__, supongo que nos hemos distanciado un poco. " _San asiente, como entendiendo.

_-"Cómo se llama?"_

_-"Dani"_

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. El sol vuelve a desaparecer entre unas nubes oscuras. Santana vuelve a canturrear:

"..._Imagine all the people  
Living for today... __"_

_-"vamos Q, ya es hora de mover el culete antes de que nos quedemos aquí congeladas"_ dice mientras se levanta del banco y se sacude un poco _"estoy deseando deshacerme de estas bestias"_

**SANTANA POV**

Volvemos sobre nuestros pasos hasta llegar otra vez a la entrada del parque, nos paramos una frente a la otra y me devuelve las correas de los perros que ha llevado. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Pero no me quiero separar de ella todavía.

_-"Quinn, puedes quedar el jueves por la tarde?, ahora que vas a estar por aquí, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien."_

_-"Si, de acuerdo" _Me dice sonriendo de repente, parece una reacción sincera.

_-"ok, te llamaré para avisarte cómo quedamos" _Con esto comienzo a caminar alejándome de ella.

_-"Santana, espera" _Se acerca hacia mí y sin darme cuenta estoy envuelta fuertemente en sus brazos; sigue hablando mientras me tiene atrapada_ "has sido mi mejor amiga toda mi vida, ayer nos vimos después de seis años y ni siquiera nos dimos un abrazo…, sentí que nos faltó algo…" (bueno, Fabray, más bien nos sobró algo)_, le doy vueltas a mi recuerdo de anoche e intento devolverla el abrazo como buenamente puedo teniendo en cuentas los siete chuchos tirando de sus correajes.

Nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar en diferentes direcciones. La cabeza se me va a un único sitio. _Dani, grrrrhhhh, ya me le estoy imaginando perfectamente, alto y rubio, prototipo de Ken, con polos de marca y zapatos náuticos, el yerno perfecto para los Fabray…_


	3. Chapter 3

**SANTANA POV**

Camino despacio pensando en todo lo que he evitado contarle a Quinn, al fin y al cabo, sólo quería pasar la tarde divirtiéndonos, _Ya habrá tiempo para todo el drama_.

Al abrirse la puerta de mi apartamento me viene un olor inconfundible a comida casera, respiro hondo disfrutándolo, no me acuerdo la última vez que comí algo en casa que no compré precocinado. La puerta se cierra detrás de mí sin hacer ruido, poso las llaves y el bolso en la cómoda de la entrada, y voy para el salón. La mesa está puesta y Britt está sentada en el sillón mirándome sonriente mientras suelta de su regazo a su pequeño clon de 3 años que sale disparado hacia mí.

-"_Sanny!"_ Me agacho un poco y Aaron salta a mis brazos, se engancha a mi cuello como si de ello dependiese su vida. Yo le huelo el cabello mientras le estrujo ( _cuánto les he echado de menos)_. Lo cargo y voy a sentarme al lado de su madre.

_-"Colega!, pero cuánto has crecido en una semana?" _Le doy un beso a Brittany en la frente mientras me siento a su lado con Aaron en mis rodillas. _"Te juro, Britt, que cada día se parece más a ti, si no fuese por los rizos este niño sería tu calcomanía…"_

_-"Saaan, te estábamos esperando para cenar"_ me coge la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos _"te hemos echado de menos estos días, verdad baby?" _Aaron, que sigue colgado de mi cuello me aprieta más fuerte.

_-"Y yo a vosotros"_ Lo abrazo con mi mano libre, un rato más, en silencio _"Pero no me dijiste que volveríais el miércoles?, pensaba pasar a buscaros… y por qué has hecho la cena? No tenías que hacerlo Britt…" _Llevo su mano a mis labios y se la beso mientras nos miramos a los ojos, no puedo disimular la preocupación en mi mirada.

_-"Adelantamos el viaje, queríamos darte una sorpresa. Y me apetecía cocinar, venga, todos a cenar!" _Sin más, se levanta y va hacia la mesa.

La cena es genial, me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos, Aaron diciendo locuras que nos hacen reír o haciendo preguntas inimaginables que nos dejan sin palabras. Desde que se vinieron definitivamente a vivir conmigo ella no deja de darme las gracias por todo lo que he hecho pero soy yo la que no puedo estar más agradecida, si, hemos pasado por malos momentos, pero me han cambiado la vida, ahora de alguna manera tengo una familia a la que volver cuando llego a casa; y todo ya va a estar bien.

_-"No te imaginas con quien he pasado la tarde, Britt?" _

_-"Bob Esponja?"_Me mira expectante con una sonrisa enorme.

_-"Ben10?!" _Mini-Britt repite el gesto. Me río pero sé que tengo que frenarlos antes de que sigan; si a veces era difícil encauzar a Brittany en la conversación, cuando son dos contra uno solemos acabar hablando de un mundo imaginario donde vivieran los ponis o algo parecido…

_-"Nooo, estuve con Quinn, me acompañó a pasear a los perros. Me la encontré el sábado en el bar, se ha trasladado a New York hace un par de meses"_ Tengo la sensación de estar hablando de más, Britt me mira fijamente mientras bebe agua, dejando media sonrisa en su cara. Repaso mentalmente mis palabras, (_No he dicho nada… nada que pueda parecer… cállate Santana!), "Tiene novio"(…lo has arreglado…)_

_-"Quinn, me encantaría verla, me acuerdo mucho de ella, la próxima vez quizás pueda ir con vosotras…" _Lo pienso un momento, no quiero que Britt salga de casa más de lo necesario.

_-"Quién es Quinn, Sanny?"_

_-"Quinn es una amiga de mamá y mía que hace un montón que no veíamos, íbamos al cole las tres juntas, te caerá bien" _Aaron asiente aceptando la respuesta y sigue comiendo, gracias a Dios, a veces es una máquina de hacer preguntas, _"Que tal si cenamos aquí los cuatro el jueves? Pediremos algo. Ya he quedado con ella, quería que conociera a Aaron"_

_-"Perfecto!"_

**QUINN POV**

_Jooo...pe!, Voy a llegar tarde otra vez, espero que nadie se dé cuenta. _Salgo de la parada de metro corriendo mientras intento abrir el paraguas, dos manzanas más adelante se encuentra el edificio de la compañía, miro el reloj_, las 9:20._

Entro por la puerta principal y empiezo a sentirme incomoda, atravieso el vestíbulo mientras siento las miradas alrededor clavadas en mí, disimulo y entro en el ascensor. Rápidamente me miro en los espejos convencida de que tengo algo en la cara, o se me ha quedado la etiqueta de compra del abrigo colgando, o no me he vestido y estoy en pijama…no sé; pero no, todo se ve bien, de hecho me encanta este vestido para trabajar, es elegante y formal_, y me sienta genial!, _me miro una vez más de arriba abajo hasta que suena el aviso de que he llegado a la planta 13.

Según avanzo hacia mi oficina vuelvo a sentir las miradas y acelero el paso_, todo el mundo está hablando de mí? estoy paranoica_, cuando creo que ya estoy a salvo en mi despacho, Jake empuja la puerta justo antes de que yo la cierre.

_-"Buenos días, Fabray"_ Me ofrece un café haciendo el gesto mientras le da un sorbo al de su otra mano. Tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras me sostiene la mirada.

_-"Qué está pasando?" _Le acepto el café.

_-"Que qué está pasando?, que eres una leyenda Fabray. Todo el mundo sabe que te han dado el caso Walker…q tienes? 26 años? es increíble. __Ll__evas aquí unos meses, por el amor de Dios!"_

_-"25" _me mira confuso_ "tengo 25 años, Jake. Y eso es todo? Por eso tanta atención?"_

_-"Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que tienes el caso Walker…y la mitad del mundo sabe cuál fue el reto que ganaste para conseguirlo… y eso te hace más leyenda Fabray! Todos se dan cabezazos contra las paredes por no haberse quedado después de la cena"_

Ruedo los ojos,_ …genial, va a ser un día muy largo…_

Un rato más tarde aparece Tom con su secretaria cargando las cajas con toda la documentación acumulada sobre el caso, los miro sin decir nada, _7 cajas…, al menos aún no hay fecha del juicio._

_-"nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil" _Sonríe y me guiña un ojo antes de abandonar el despacho.

Decido empezar cuanto antes y echar un primer vistazo a lo que tenemos, suspiro y levanto la tapa de la primera caja…

A media mañana mi móvil empieza a vibrar, lo miro un par de segundos dudando y deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla para aceptar la llamada:

_-"Buenos días, Dani"_

_-"Buenos días, amor. Anoche al final no hablamos, que tal fue la cena del sábado?"_ Siempre me dice apodos cariñosos pero su voz suena sin emoción, como si estuviese hablando con el portero del edificio sobre el tiempo, o se estuviese limando las uñas mientras habla conmigo…

_-"mmm, productiva, supongo" _Pienso en Santana

_-"Ya te dije que es bueno hacer amistades en el bufete, siempre te va a ayudar a ascender" _a veces me asusta su ambición, y lo digo yo, Quinn Fabray…

_-"Estuvo bien, además me encontré con..."_ Me corta

_-"Babe perdona, tengo que dejarte, me llaman. Te quiero" _No me da tiempo a decir nada más antes que me cuelgue.

Poso el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa sin querer darle más vueltas a la insulsa conversación que acabo de tener con mi novia. Me giro para volver a mis papeles pero el teléfono vuelve a empezar a vibrar:

_-"Podías tener la consideración de esperar a que diga Adiós, al menos"_

_-"Quinn?"_

_-"Shelby?" _Doy gracias de no haber contestado antes con algo peor

_-"Hola Quinn, puedes hablar ahora?"_

_-"Si, no te preocupes, dime"_

_-"Bueno…, salimos para Lima el miércoles para pasar allí las vacaciones y Beth me ha estado preguntando si podría verte antes" _mil pensamientos me recorren la cabeza_ "sé que te estás instalando y tendrás muchas cosas que hacer; estaba esperando a que me llamaras, pero la haría mucha ilusión verte" (…YO estaba esperando a que tú me llamaras)_

_-"cuando tú me digas"_

_-"qué te parece si mañana la recoges tú del colegio y hacéis algo juntas? Sé que la encantará" _No me deja de sorprender el cariño que me tiene Beth cuando apenas nos vemos.

_-"A mí sí que me encantará. Muchas gracias Shelby"_

_-"Genial, ahora te paso la dirección. Mañana a las 4, ok?"_

_-"Ok, hasta mañana"_

_-"Hasta mañana Quinn"_

Al colgar tengo ganas de contárselo a todo el mundo, pienso en llamar a Dani pero me echo atrás, sería un esfuerzo en vano, más bien, sería decepcionante, da igual lo poco que yo esperase de su reacción, sé que encontraría la manera de sorprenderme. Después me doy cuenta de que no tengo demasiados amigos aquí que sepan mi historia, …después me doy cuenta de que no tengo demasiados amigos aquí, a secas…

Miro el teléfono y empiezo a escribir:

" _Santana!, estoy eufórica, tenía que contárselo a alguien, me ha llamado Shelby, voy a recoger a Beth mañana al colegio y pasaré la tarde con ella, solas!, el jueves te cuento. Por cierto, he llegado a la oficina y al parecer soy una leyenda por lo del sábado…"_

Un minuto después el móvil se ilumina:

"_Hola, Q! Es genial, pero llévala a tomar un helado o algo así, te conozco demasiado, eres capaz de llevarla a la biblioteca… y por favor, haceos alguna foto, me muero de ganas por verla. El jueves te paso a buscar a las 3:30 por el trabajo, sé dónde está. Ok?. Y bueno, no eres una leyenda __**sólo**__ en la oficina…"_

Se me corta la respiración. Leo la última frase 10 veces seguidas. _Eso es flirteo?, no, sí, es flirteo, bueno, puede ser cómo una broma entre amigas…, sabe que tengo novia, …bueno es Santana, eso nunca la ha frenado…,ay! es encantadora, quiere ver a Beth…QUINNNNNN! Focaliza! Te quedan 6 cajas y media…_

**SANTANA POV**

Ya es jueves y tengo un buen día. Estoy en el restaurante ultimando algunos pedidos y haciendo cuentas, pero no dejo de pensar que en un rato voy a ver a Quinn. Recuerdo el fin de semana y ni siquiera puedo estar segura de si ha sido un sueño. Es como si retomáramos nuestra amistad donde la dejamos hace años, _bueno, no exactamente dónde la dejamos_; por otro lado me viene el pellizco' para saber que no estoy soñando, _su novio_.

Todos estos años he pensado mucho en ella, después de aquella noche todo cambió dentro de mi cabeza. Fue una noche inesperada e increíble, no era una chica más, era una de mis mejores amigas y lo que compartimos entonces fue tan… íntimo. Me obligué a admitir que sólo era un experimento para ella y construí la muralla más alta para salir de allí aquella mañana, pero a veces sigo fantaseando en cómo sería mi vida si…

Miro el reloj de la oficina y pienso que ya debería salir de aquí, voy a hablar un momento con el encargado y le doy algunas indicaciones antes de dirigirme a recoger a Quinn.

Las 3:30 y ya estoy delante de su edificio de oficinas, saco el móvil y la dejo un mensaje:

"_Hola Q, ya estoy abajo, date prisa, estoy en doble fila. El portero me está fulminando con los ojos… (soy el Audi rojo)"_

Un momento después la puerta del copiloto se abre y Quinn entra intercalando miradas entre el interior del coche y yo como esperando una explicación, no digo nada.

_-"Empiezo a pensar que realmente no tengo ni idea de cuánto gana un paseador de perros en New York…" _Mientras se inclina hacia mí para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla_ "Hola, San"_

_-"Ya te lo dije" _Sonrío mientras arranco el coche.

Conduzco 15 minutos aguantando los atascos y me cuenta un poco sobre su nuevo caso, nos reímos también de los últimos cotilleos de Hollywood y extravagancias de algunos cantantes; aún no le he dicho a dónde vamos. Aparco delante de la escuela de Aaron.

_-"Qué hacemos aquí?"_ Me hace gracia porque está completamente perdida.

_-"Te dije que quería presentarte a alguien, verdad? Espera aquí un momento"_ Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me bajo del coche sin esperar su respuesta. Voy al maletero y saco el asiento infantil, meto medio cuerpo por la puerta de atrás para colocarlo mientras Quinn me mira con la boca abierta. Sigo sonriendo.

Nada más entrar en la escuela le oigo gritar mi nombre mientras corre hacia mí, lo cargo y lo beso en la cabeza. Nos despedimos de su maestra por las vacaciones y salimos de allí. Al llegar al coche abro la puerta y coloco a Aaron en su asiento, lo voy asegurando mientras él me explica y me extiende con el bracito un dibujo que ha hecho hoy de Britt, él y yo.

_Jajaja, Quinn está flipando_

_-"Es muy bonito, este va directo a la puerta de la nevera!, que te parece?" _Me mira complacido, luego mira a Quinn, a mí, y a Quinn otra vez…

_-"Quién es eres? Yo soy Aaron" _Quinn le mira sin acabar de decir nada. Decido ayudarla un poco.

_-"Ella es Quinn, la amiga de mamá y mía que te dijimos la otra noche, te acuerdas? que tal si vamos un rato al parque ahora?, luego mamá nos estará esperando en casa para cenar" _Quinn me mira más perdida todavía, gira el cuerpo completamente para mirar mejor al chico y puedo ver el momento exacto en que se iluminan sus ojos cuando por fin reconoce los rasgos de Aaron.

Llegamos al parque y Aaron corre hacia unos balancines para los niños más pequeños que le encantan, Quinn y yo nos sentamos en un banco delante de él mientras ella se distrae revolviendo su café que acabamos de comprar en un puesto. No puedo dejar de mirarla.

-_"No vas a hacer ninguna pregunta?"_

_-"No…, no sabría por dónde empezar a preguntar" _Levanta la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos sonriendo_ "tienes un hijo?!"_

_-"No es mío, es de Brittany. Es bastante obvio, no crees?" _Doy un sorbo a mi café y paso mi brazo alrededor del suyo, achuchándonos un poco, como para conservar el calor.

_-"Cómo?... Cuándo ha pasado todo esto?"_

_-"Han pasado un montón de cosas el último año, Quinn" _Le digo con la vista perdida en el frente_, "el domingo no quería hablar de ello, ha sido un año difícil…, pero ya está todo bien" _Gira la cara hacia mí y sé que está esperando que le diga algo más, que sigue sin entender nada; respiro hondo y decido soltarlo rápido, como arrancarse una tirita para que duela menos, _"En Septiembre del año pasado Britt me llamó, llevaba unos meses en New York pero no me había dicho nada, el padre de Aaron la convenció para venir aquí y que siguieran su caso en el Presbiterian Hospital, creo que él es de aquí. Sus riñones habían dejado de funcionar y estaba en yendo a diálisis a la espera de un trasplante" _Miro a Quinn un segundo y parece que se ha quedado catatónica escuchándome. Sigo hablando_ "el caso es que el imbécil del padre de Aaron les abandonó porque no pudo aguantarlo, y de repente ella estaba sola en New York, enferma y con un niño de dos años" _Quinn se limpia con los dedos un par de lágrimas.

_-"Qué... pasó después?"_

No puedo evitarlo, sólo verla llorar me parte el alma. Suelto su brazo y la rodeo el cuerpo con el mío, echándola hacia mí mientras la beso la cabeza.

_-"Ey, Q!, no llores, todo está bien, ahora entro yo en escena y salvo el mundo!" _Me mira y la guiño el ojo. _"Bueno, lo que queda de historia básicamente es que aparece un riñón, la operan, consigo que se vengan a vivir conmigo para que pueda cuidarlos, su cuerpo rechaza el riñón, volvemos a la diálisis, aparece otro riñón, la operan, y todo acaba bien" _Ya está, no quiero hablar más de esto, no creo que pueda aguantar sin llorar mucho más si sigo. _"De hecho, Brittany está en casa deseando verte, le dije que vendrías a cenar con nosotros. Vendrás, verdad?"_

_-"Me encantaría"_

_-"Toma __**Kinn**__, es para ti. No llores" _Aaron se nos ha acercado sin darnos cuenta y no sé de dónde ha sacado una flor. Quinn la acepta sorprendida y dibuja una sonrisa enorme en su cara que se refleja instantáneamente en la de él. Cojo a Aaron y le subo en mis rodillas.

-"Qué _os parece si vamos ya para casa, tengo frío y me quiero acurrucar en el sofá contigooo"_ Le digo mientras le abrazo fuerte y le hago reír.

**QUINN POV**

Santana mete el coche en un aparcamiento privado y vamos hacia el ascensor. Pasa una tarjeta por el sensor y el ascensor nos lleva directamente a su apartamento. No hay pasillos, te bajas directamente en casa. Cuando veo que me sigo sorprendiendo por estas cosas me siento más de Ohio que nunca.

Avanzamos por la entrada y Aaron sale corriendo hacia Brittany, que acaba de aparecer delante de nosotros, y se abraza a sus piernas.

_-"Hey, baby, qué tal el último día de clase" _De alguna manera Britt está igual que la última vez que la vi, pero su piel es más pálida si cabe, se la ve cansada.

_-"Bien, hemos hecho un dibujo. Sanny, enséñaselo a mamá" _Santana le da el papel a Brittany con cuidado como si fuese un tesoro, al acercarse la besa la sien, "_Somos Sanny, tú y yo", _Pienso sonriendo que está bien que lo explique porque yo he visto el dibujo y podría ser cualquier cosa. Brittany lo mira y parece estar pensando lo mismo que yo. _"Sanny ha dicho que lo podemos poner en la nevera!"_

_-"Es precioso, baby, ahora mismo lo colgamos" _Entonces Britt levanta la vista y me mira. _"Quinn", _camina hacia mí, me abraza como si fuera una mañana más de instituto pero yo, sin darme cuenta, me agarro fuerte a ella pensando en la historia que me acaban de contar en el parque. Brittany se aparta un poco y me limpia una lágrima que se me ha escapado _"me alegro mucho de verte, Q", _y me besa en la mejilla.

Nos sentamos a la mesa los cuatro y mientras cenamos Santana me interroga sobre mi encuentro con Beth, les cuento que fuimos a tomar un helado y las cosas de las que estuvimos hablando; les enseño las fotos que nos hicimos con el móvil y Santana me mira con ternura, yo con esto me tengo que resistir el instinto de morderme el labio mirándola. Me encanta estar aquí con ellas, de verdad siento que son más mi familia que lo que me queda en Lima, aún sin haberlas visto en 6 años; pero esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía, tener a Santana tan cerca me corta la respiración, me da vueltas el estómago y me trastorna todos mis pensamientos. Sólo pienso en la preciosa familia que tienen y en la envidia que yo no puedo evitar tener. Y Brittany me está mirando raro hace rato, siento que me está leyendo la mente.

_-"Bueno, Q, entonces tú que harás por Navidad?" _Me dice Britt. Suspiro y me paso la mano por el pelo.

_-"Pues pensaba salir para Ohio mañana, pero la verdad, no tengo ganas de aguantar a mis padres. Dani se va con su familia ahora y vendrá para Nochevieja, así que creo que me quedaré en New York e intentaré avanzar algo de trabajo"_

_-"Vente aquí con nosotros! No puedes estar sola en Navidad, Quinn!"_ Me sugiere Britt

_-"Nadie puede estar solo en Navidad, __**Kinn**_!", dice Aaron detrás consternado. Es un niño adorable. Me rió y le paso mis dedos entre los rizos.

_-"Vosotros os vais a quedar aquí?"_ Santana asiente a esto.

_-"Yo no iba a ir a ningún sitio, y Britt tiene que estar en New York el 24 por la mañana. Eso me recuerda que tenemos que poner el árbol o Santa no pasará por aquí, colega" _Dice mirando a Aaron que se queda petrificado, como si se acabara de dar cuenta.

_-"Acabamos de pasar una semana con mis padres y la semana que viene volveremos para pasar el resto de las vacaciones allí" _se inclina hacia su hijo,_ "con los abuelos, a que sí, baby?", _y el sonríe enormemente, se le ve encantado con la idea.

_-"De acuerdo, me vendré con vosotros por Navidad, entonces"_

_-"Genial!"_

Después de cenar seguimos charlando un poco en el salón mientras Aaron está jugando en el suelo con unos muñecos, una hora más tarde Britt le dice al chico que ya es hora de irse a la cama y nos dice a nosotras que ella también se va a acostar ya. Brittany se despide de mí con otro abrazo recordándome que nos veremos en tres días mientras Santana que ha cargado en brazos al pequeño lo inclina hacia mí para que me dé un beso, diciéndole que se despida; después los tres desaparecen por el pasillo.

Santana vuelve al rato, después de acostar a Aaron. La miro y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo habrá sido este último año para ellos.

_-"Vamos, Q, te llevo a casa…o quizás hagamos una parada por el camino_…" me dice pícaramente.

Aparcamos delante de un bar llamado _Texas _y nos bajamos del coche,se nota que el sitio está de gente hasta los topes, veo un cartel en la puerta de "Open mic night", Santana entonces me coge de la mano sin decir nada y se abre paso hasta la barra. Según tira de mí, en mi cabeza sólo existe la sensación de sentir su mano agarrada fuerte a la mía, me descubro acariciándola el dorso con el pulgar y me ruborizo. Ella habla un momento con un camarero y nos pide un par de cervezas. Ya hemos llegado pero seguimos cogidas de la mano. Se acerca a mi oído:

_-"te animas Q?, yo no tengo escapatoria me estaban esperando",_ niego con la cabeza mientras río y bebo un trago de mi cerveza. Entonces llaman a Santana López al escenario_. "no tardo nada"_ me da un beso en la nariz y se va. No sabría explicar cómo me siento en este momento, se me ocurre que hace un instante, aquí, tan cerca la una de la otra podríamos parecer una pareja. Me embriaga el pensamiento. La música empieza a sonar y reconozco la canción al instante, es "Set fire to the rain" de Adele. Levanto la vista hacia donde enfocan los focos para mirarla, podría estar toda la vida mirándola. _Es preciosa!, _lo pienso una y otra vez. Santana de repente se gira un poco, fija la vista en mí y empieza a cantar:

"_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,_

_When laying with you I could stay there,_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever,_

_You and me together, nothing is better,_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you's play, you would always win, always win,_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames,_

_Well, I felt something die,_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,_

_Even that when we're already over,_

_I can't help myself from looking for you,_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touch your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames,_

_Well, I felt something die,_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,_

_Oh, no,_

_Let it burn, oh,_

_Let it burn,_

_Let it burn."_

El bar se revoluciona y los aplausos no cesan, ha sido una versión increíble. Y no ha dejado de mirarme en toda la canción. _Yo, yo tampoco he dejado de mirarla_._ Sólo es una canción, Q! la letra ya estaba escrita, no te la está dedicando o algo así_… Antes de que pueda seguir alimentando el pánico, aparece a mi lado y le da un trago a su cerveza.

_-"Echabas de menos mi voz, Quinnie" _Se me ha vuelto a acercar al oído para decirme esto y yo sólo asiento con una sonrisa boba. _(Quinn, despierta!)_

_-"Eee, Santana, estoy cansada, puedes llevarme ya a casa" _Me hace un gesto y se aleja un segundo a hablar con otro camarero, después vuelve para cogerme otra vez de la mano y sacarme de allí.

Llegamos a mi edificio y Santana se baja del coche para acompañarme.

_-"Ha sido un día muy largo, eh, Quinn? Abrumador?" _Nos paramos justo delante de mi portal. La cojo de la mano y la miro a los ojos.

_-"Me encanta que nos hayamos encontrado, San. Hoy lo he pasado genial. Es como si…, Me haces sentir en casa." _Bajo la mirada al escucharme, no sé porqué he dicho eso en alto. Santana con la mano que no me tiene dada, me levanta la barbilla para que la mire. Duda un momento pero luego se inclina hacia mí para besarme los labios hasta que nos tocamos. No se echa hacía atrás pero tampoco se mueve, permanecemos unos segundos quietas las dos hasta que mi cabeza deja de funcionar, entonces rodeo su cuello con mi brazo y le suelto la mano para acariciarle la cara mientras ya las dos movemos los labios. Nos estamos besando con hambre de la otra. Me falta el aire y me aparto un segundo, pero en ese momento la sangre vuelve al cerebro y me aparto un poco más mirando al suelo.

_-"Per…, perdona. Debería…, debería… subir ya"_

_-"No, perdona, yo…, bueno, he bebido demasiado Quinn. Te… , te veo el Domingo"_ Y se aleja rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta.

_Dios mío!_

No exagero si digo que tardé 15 minutos en encontrar las llaves del portal porque ni siquiera las estaba buscando.

_Ffff, Dios mío!_


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Para todos los que, si sois como yo y sólo leeis historias "in-progress" por encima de las 10000 palabras, (vamos, que os acabais de meter un atracón de "Preciosa"), BIENVENIDOS!

**SANTANA POV**

_Por qué?, Por qué la he besado? Por qué he tenido que cantar esa canción? Y… por qué demonios me devuelve el beso?, _llevo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, torturándome recordando cada minuto que pasé ayer con Quinn; al entrar en el bar, la luz más tenue, con tanta gente alrededor, no se hace tan raro acercarse más a ella, _y sentir que me acaricia… _Sé porqué escogí esa canción, la tenía estancada en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y pensé que era el momento perfecto para dejarla salir, de alguna manera decírselo sin decirlo, que aquello marcó mi vida… pero ahora sólo me siento imbécil. Imbécil porque, aunque no lo quiera con todas mis fuerzas y no lo vaya a admitir, también sé la respuesta a por qué no pude evitar besarla, _cómo es posible que siga ahí?, cómo puede ser posible_ _que lo sienta más fuerte ahora que entonces si ni siquiera la he visto en todo este tiempo?_

Como sea, eso me deja ya solamente con la pregunta que más me atormenta, por qué me devuelve el beso, …_por qué siento que me tiene tantas ganas como yo a ella?;_ sería mucho más fácil si me rechazara, pero no lo hace. Y sólo se me ocurren dos razones, ninguna me gusta: o me besó por diversión, o me besó por pena, por no pasar el trago de rechazarme.

…

_Uhhhhh_, cojo el móvil, _las 10:00, al final me debí quedar dormida_. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación. En el salón Britt y Aaron están acabando de decorar el árbol, el árbol que ayer estaba en el trastero…

_-"Buenos días. Britt, cómo…?"_ No me deja acabar

_-"Nos lo subió Roger, tranquila. Buenos días" _Asiento y les doy un beso a cada uno en la cabeza, les sigo mirando desde la cocina mientras me preparo un café.

_-"Me voy a ir al restaurante ahora, tengo cosas que hacer." _Britt levanta un momento la vista para mirarme _"Volveré después de comer, necesitas que compre algo?"_

_-"No, estamos bien… San, estás bien?" (Genial, lo tengo escrito en la cara)_

_-"Si…, si, si. No te preocupes, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza"_

…

Estoy en la oficina del restaurante removiendo papeles, hay mil decisiones por tomar antes de la apertura del nuevo local pero yo no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. _A la mierda!, _rebusco en el bolso y saco el móvil, …agenda,…Quinn,…llamar.

_-"Si?...Santana?"_

_-"Hola, Q. Eeee, Estoy por la zona y… A qué hora tienes el descanso para comer?, quieres quedar?"_

_-"pueees, en 20 minutos. Vale, me vendrá bien salir de aquí un poco"_

_-"Perfecto, te esperaré abajo. Hasta luego, Q"_

_-"Hasta luego, San"_

…

**QUINN POV**

Apenas me he podido concentrar en toda la mañana, ayer no tenía una tonta excusa para besarla, sólo… fue algo irrefrenable. Cierro los ojos y todavía la siento por todo mi cuerpo. De verdad no creo que me quiera hacer daño pero no me explico cómo no se da cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre mí, de lo vulnerable que me hace sentir. Sé que sólo se divierte sin pensar, pero no puede volver a pasar, no puedo estar **tan** cerca, al menos no hasta que yo consiga controlar mi propio cuerpo…

Y luego está Dani, cada vez estoy más segura de que esto no va a ninguna parte, pero ni siquiera nos vemos para tenerla cerca y preguntarme lo que siento. _Si en el fondo lo sé,_ _no la echo de menos_, me da igual que venga o que vaya; después de dos años lo que siento por mi novia no es amor ni odio, es la más absoluta indiferencia. Pienso en New Haven, no siempre fue así, al principio estábamos bien, fuimos amigas mucho tiempo pero las dos teníamos detalles especiales con la otra, era excitante; sólo fuimos algo oficialmente casi al final de la universidad. Y luego nada, _una relación de encefalograma plano_.

De todos modos, comparar mi mejor momento con Dani con lo que Santana me hace sentir es como medir' un puente de vacaciones con pasar el resto de mi vida recorriendo el mundo…, pero me la tengo que sacar de la cabeza.

Levanto la vista, Santana ya debe estar esperándome abajo. Cojo mis cosas y me pongo el abrigo, _Vamos allá, Quinn! Sólo será raro un momento, volveremos a estar bien…_

_-"Hey, Q" _No la puedo quitar la vista de encima _(Joder, no hay mujer más hermosa en La Tierra…)_

_-"Hola San" _Está nevando otra vez y me meto bajo su paraguas para saludarla con un beso en la cara, _"hoy no vamos en coche?", _la digo sonriendo mientrasme agarro a su brazo y comenzamos a caminar las dos bajo su paraguas, (_bueno, es enorme…, no sé a quién pretendo engañar…)_

_-"No, vamos aquí al lado, te gusta el japonés, verdad?"_

_-"Me encanta!"_

…

Ya sentadas en la mesa hay un silencio incómodo que, estoy segura, nos trae a las dos el mismo pensamiento.

_-"Quinn, yo…, sobre lo de ayer, olvídalo, fue una tontería, supongo que fue el subidón del escenario, ya sabes…"_

_-"No, San, yo quería pedirte perdón, no tenemos 15 años, no pensé… no tenía que haberte metido por medio en esa ridícula apuesta, si hubiese sabido que estabas con Britt…"_

_-"Ey, Q, tranquila" _me coge la mano por encima de la mesa y me aprieta para que la mire antes de seguir hablando,_ "Britt y yo no estamos juntas, lo nuestro fue hace un millón de años, es como mi hermana; no pasa nada, no hay nadie a quien tenga que darle explicaciones"_

Seguimos cogidas de la mano mirándonos y cada segundo en silencio se hace más raro, puedo oír el latido atropellado de mi corazón y en mi cabeza estoy gritando a pleno pulmón, _No están juntas!, no están juntas!, no hay nadie!. _En ese momento llega el camarero y nos soltamos las manos como si quemaran, Santana empieza a pedir por las dos. Es bastante cómico porque el chico parece perdido, tras un rato de explicaciones de Santana intentando hacerse entender parece que ya se ha quedado con algo y se aleja.

_-"Te juro que tiene que ser tonto, Q, lleva aquí 3 años y sigue sin entender ni papa'"_

_-"Vienes mucho aquí? Queda justo al lado del bufete…" _Otro silencio extraño, pero esta vez es diferente, Santana sonríe como después de hacer una travesura cuando éramos pequeñas.

_-"Lo sé, júrame que no te vas a reír"_ No digo nada pero la hago un gesto para que continúe.

_-"Es mío" (eehh?), "El restaurante es mío"_

_-"Jajajajajajajaja, Eres una latina de Ohio que viene a New York y pone un restaurante japonés?!..."_

_-"…recuérdame por qué no te lo conté primero…" _Dice rodando los ojos

_-"No, no, perdona, es broma"_ me sigo conteniendo la risa, _"pero cuántos trabajos tienes?" _Se ríe y mira al techo pensando.

_-"Bueno, cuando empecé a estudiar ya estaba trabajando en el bar, y luego salió lo de los perros, que se gana una pasta, Q…__Después, una noche con Rachel y Kurt, en una __open mic night__ en un bar, nos ficharon y nos empezaron a pagar por ir a actuar regularmente…"_

_-"Espera, te pagan por cantar en una noche de micro abierto!?" _Mi cara tiene que ser graciosa en este momento, "_y cómo que cuando empezaste a estudiar? , no sabía que habías seguido estudiando…"_

_-"Me gradúe en Negocios en la Universidad de New York. Y si, me pagan por cantar, y muy bien… supongo que hay que mantener la noche interesante…" _Se regodea en sus palabras sonriéndome y me recuerda a la Santana del instituto, no sabes si abofetearla o comértela. _"Bueno, entonces mi abuela murió y supongo que se había arrepentido de lo que pasó porque me dejó un montón de dinero"_ Lo intenta disimular pero le ha cambiado la cara hablando de su abuela, sé lo que le dolió cuando la rechazó, _"…surgió la oportunidad y compré la mitad del bar donde nos encontramos el primer día. Luego las cosas fueron bien y monté esto, el restaurante es todo mío, es mi bebé" _Estoy pasmada.

_-"Pero de dónde sacas tiempo? …y cuidas de Britt y Aaron…"_

_-"No, lo de los perros ya no lo hago normalmente, sólo cubro a una amiga de vez en cuando. Al bar suelo ir viernes y sábado a echar una mano, y las noches de micro abierto son martes y jueves" se ríe, "lo haría gratis, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo… Y en el restaurante sólo hago cuentas, no tengo horarios, vengo cuando me apetece". _Me he quedado sin palabras, _"Abriremos otro al otro lado de la ciudad en unos meses"_.

_-"De verdad, estoy orgullosa de ti"_ Le digo con total sinceridad, cogiéndole otra vez la mano mientras me quedo admirándola sin disimular esta vez.

Entonces llega el camarero con _lo que cree que hemos pedido, _y nos volvemos a soltar las manos. Durante la comida hablamos de todo y ya estamos más relajadas las dos, es como si ayer hubiese sido hace mucho más tiempo y no viniera al caso. Acabamos y me acompaña otra vez a la oficina.

_-"Te veo el domingo, entonces. No te olvides el pijama", _de repente la miro como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad, _"Q!, tienes que despertarte allí la mañana de Navidad! Si no, no es lo mismo!", _ni intento discutir porque no voy a ganar.

_-"Hasta el domingo San"_ Mientras la doy un último beso en la mejilla y me meto en el edificio.

_-"Hasta el domingo"_

…

**SANTANA POV**

_-"San! Acaba de llamar Roger. Quinn está subiendo… Santana quieres salir ya!?" _Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, llevo un vestido negro sencillo pero ajustado, con un poco de escote y de falda tubo hasta por encima de las rodillas. Tengo el pelo suelto y me lo he ondulado un poco, da un efecto natural_, _no se notan las dos horas que llevo desenmarañándomelo…_ (Ahí voy.)_

Salgo de mi habitación al tiempo que Quinn entra por la puerta, lleva un vestido de cóctel verde menta y el cabello semirrecogido… y a mí se me sale todo el aire de los pulmones. Britt y Aaron de repente han desaparecido y sólo estamos ella y yo, así que voy a su encuentro y la doy un beso mientras la quito la bolsa de viaje del hombro.

_-"Estás…preciosa, Q"_

_-"Tú también, San" _, y otra vez estamos en uno de esos extraños momentos en los que ninguna hace ni dice nada.

_-"Ven, vamos a dejar esto en el cuarto de invitados"_

_-"Espera! Santa me dejado algunos regalos que tengo que dejar bajo el árbol" _Me vuelve a quitar su bolsa y la posa en el sofá para sacar unos cuantos paquetes que coloca cuidadosamente mientras yo no puedo dejar de mirarla con **esa** estúpida cara.

…

La cena es muy agradable, nos pasamos el rato contándole a Aaron mil historias de las 3 cuando éramos pequeñas, y él por su parte nos cuenta los **mil** regalos que quiere que Santa le traiga mañana, me recuerda muchísimo a su madre, a veces pienso que no podría quererlo más aunque fuese mío. Entonces Britt dice algo:

_-"Bueno, Q, y cuándo vamos a conocer a Dani?", _noto a Quinn incómoda, casi avergonzada antes de empezar a hablar.

_-"Pues no lo sé, iba a venir para Nochevieja porque hay una fiesta en el bufete e iba a venir para celebrar el nuevo año conmigo pero me ha llamado antes, que ha surgido algo, que hay una fiesta de altos cargos de no sé qué, y que no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad… Que me quiere, que me adora…pero que no viene" _Britt y yo nos miramos sin decir nada.

_-"Pues mejor, vas sola y bailas toda la noche, sin novios a los que aguantar la borrachera"_ La anima Brittany.

_-"No sé Britt, no creo que vaya, no tengo ganas de ir sola, no conozco demasiado a la gente todavía y son todos tan… petulantes" _Me río, noto cómo se da cuenta de que Brittany está pensando, y continua hablando_ "Son imbéciles Britt, no sé si aguantaría allí hasta la media noche sin un aliado", _Britt mueve la cabeza entendiendo y de repente da un brinco en la mesa.

_-"Porqué no te llevas a Santana!, os divertiréis y así la obligas a salir de casa. Nosotros nos vamos mañana y aunque no lo diga sé que tiene pensado encerrarse y no hacer nada", (Brittany!) _Debo tener la cara como un tomate pero antes de que me pueda defender Quinn habla de nuevo.

-_"Bueno, si quieres San, sería divertido"_ me dice mirándome_, "como una fiesta de Puck del instituto, alcohol gratis…"_ me tienta sonriente.

_-"No sé, Fabray, creo que ya estás mayor para ese tipo de juergas_" La guiño el ojo.

_-"Me sacas tres meses, López_" Me intenta mirar enfadada pero se la escapa la risa.

_-"Entonces, perfecto!"_ dice Brittany, _"Nadie va a estar solo en Nochevieja", _Miro a Quinn y no dice nada, está sentenciado,_(cómo ha pasado esto?)_

_-"Mamá, tengo sueño"_ Dice Aaron con los ojos medio cerrados. Me río porque sé que por la tarde, cuando le dije que, cuanto antes se durmiese hoy, antes vendría Santa, se lo apuntó mentalmente como si fuese un truco; por él se hubiese ido a la cama en ese momento.

_-"te quieres acostar ya, baby", _Aaron se levanta y hace una especie de puchero mientras asiente y se abraza a las piernas de su madre. _"Vale"_ Britt nos mira sonriendo y se levanta, _"dales las Buenas Noches a las tías". _Aaron rodea la mesa corriendo hacia mí, se sube a mis rodillas y me abraza.

_-"Buenas noches, Sanny" _dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Luego se baja y hace exactamente lo mismo con Quinn,_ "Buenas noches, tía Q", _miro a Quinn y nos reímos mientras ellos se van hacia la habitación.

_-"Ven, Quinn. Vamos al salón" _La noto rara, triste, se ha quedado con la vista perdida…, nos sirvo unas copas de vino y nos sentamos en el sofá una al lado de la otra, esperando a que Britt vuelva._ "Estás bien? Es por Dani?"_

_-"No, si…, es, por todo"_

_-"Q, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea" _Digo mientras la paso un brazo por encima para acurrucarla junto a mí. Según lo hago pienso que tengo que dejar de hacer estas cosas…

_-"Es sólo, no te asustes, no es nada importante" , _me pasa un brazo por encima de mi regazo de forma que quedamos medio abrazadas y sigue hablando, _"el otro día tuve una revisión en el médico, en el ginecólogo, yo …, bueno, siempre tuve algunos problemas. A ver, no me dijo nada tajante pero me dejo caer que si quisiera tener más hijos me plantara adelantarlo porque quizás tenga complicaciones en un futuro", _me lo dice todo muy bajito, como hablando para sí misma.

_-"Si es importante, Quinn"_ No puedo evitar apretarla contra mí y acariciarla el pelo.

_-"Es que esto me ha hecho pensar en ello, si realmente quiero formar una familia con Dani, y no estoy tan segura, San", _estamos un rato calladas, mueve su mano por mi cintura_ "Veo a Aaron, tan pequeño, es encantador…, me perdí todo eso con Beth…, sé que quiero tener más niños, es sólo que no sé si quiero que sea junto a Dani _" No sé que puedo decir para hacerla sentir mejor así que me quedo en silencio, abrazándola.

Britt vuelve al rato y se sienta con nosotras, volvemos a recordar locuras de hace años y nos pasamos horas riendo hasta que nos vamos a la cama.

…

_-"Sanny!, Sanny!, Sanny!, Despierta!" _Me recuerdo mientras gruño que quiero a ese niño y le echaría de menos si le lanzo por la ventana…, Aaron tira de mi mano hasta que me saca de la habitación y me lleva al salón. Mis dos rubias ya están sentadas en el suelo, en pijama como yo, al lado del árbol de navidad.

_-"Son las 8 y media de la mañana y es fiesta, que hacemos despiertos?", _Las dos me miran diciéndome con los ojos que no han tenido alternativa.

_-"Sanny, tenemos que estar todos para abrir los regalos!" _Me resigno y voy hacia ellas.

_-"Feliz Navidad_" digo dejando un beso a Britt en la cabeza, luego me acerco a _Quinn "Feliz Navidad, Q"_ y hago el mismo gesto, aunque no puede sentirse más diferente. Me siento junto a ellas con la espalda contra un sillón y Aaron se coloca entre mis piernas con su espalda contra mí.

**QUINN POV**

Si anoche estaba deslumbrante en ese vestido, hoy verla aparecer con el pijama de felpa y el pelo en un recogido alborotado me ha parado el corazón. _Me encantaría verla amanecer cada día…, _y me vuelve el pensamiento que me ha estado desvelando toda la noche, voy a pasar la Nochevieja con ella, _tienes que controlarte Quinn._

Empezamos a abrir regalos, hay un montón de juguetes para Aaron; entre nosotras hemos coincidido y nos hemos regalado ropa, zapatos o bolsos, aunque no nos libramos de los horrorosos jerséis de navidad que **Santa** nos trae a los cuatro, no estoy segura de parte de quien, así que no digo nada. Santana me pasa un regalo en el que pone "Beth" que yo no he traído y sólo puedo mirarla y rezar para que no note lo que esconden mis ojos; decido no abrirlo, se lo daré cuando vuelva a New York.

Brittany entonces nos dice que hay algo en los calcetines y nos levantamos a mirar. Santana de repente se parte de risa.

_-"Solo Rachel Berry podría considerar como regalo de Navidad la invitación de su boda", _Abro la mía y la miro, Rachel Berry & Finn Hudson,_ "Por lo menos no era un DVD con sus mejores actuaciones…"_

_-"Bueno, supongo que ya no me puedo librar de esa boda" _Les digo riendo.

_-"Seguro que es una locura Quinn, nos divertiremos" _Me dice San mientras mi cabeza se va una vez más a la última boda en la que estuvimos juntas, **divirtiéndonos.** _(Quinn!)_

* * *

_(Tranquilidad, la "M" tendrá sentido)_


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINN POV**

Acabo de llegar a casa, San se ha empeñado en traerme en coche porque ya ha anochecido. Estoy sentada en mi cama sosteniendo el regalo para Beth que ella me dio, preguntándome que habrá dentro. Pasar la Navidad en casa de Santana ha sido maravilloso, esta sensación sólo me hace estar más segura de la decisión que ya he tomado: en cuanto vuelva a ver a Dani, en cuanto venga a New York, romperé con ella; no es la persona con la que quiero estar. Después, _de alguna manera_, reuniré el valor para pedirle a Santana una cita. Al menos tengo que saber que lo intenté. _Dios!, si por mi fuera volaría a Los Ángeles ahora mismo!, no puedo esperar…_

…

…

_-"…Vale, entonces a las 6 estaré en tu casa."_

_-"Ok, rubia. Hasta luego"_

_-"Adiós, San"_

Cuelgo el teléfono y miro el reloj, tengo más de dos horas para prepararme. Santana me ha convencido de que cenemos en su casa antes de ir a la fiesta porque "no eres nadie si llegas pronto", va a ser un poco raro porque ni Britt ni Aaron estarán allí pero supongo que sería peor cenar en un restaurante, solas, vestidas así…

Me meto en la ducha después de coger todo lo que me hace falta, hoy quiero estar perfecta. No sé si es una sensación egoísta pero necesito que me mire, que me desee; necesito sentir que merezco ser esa persona que, con suerte, va a bailar con ella toda la noche.

Comienza el ritual… me jabono, me exfolio, me depilo, me aclaro, me lavo el pelo, me aclaro, me echo acondicionador, hago tiempo, me aclaro, salgo de la ducha, crema hidratante, crema para la cara, desodorante, espuma para el pelo, me lo desenredo, me lo seco y me peino, laca, me hago las uñas de los pies, las uñas de las manos, me retoco las cejas un poco, me vuelvo a lavar los dientes, me visto, base de maquillaje, iluminador, _un poco de corrector_, polvos de sol y un poco de colorete, sombra de ojos, lápiz de ojos, rímel y lip gloss. _Muack!_

Me pongo los zapatos, el reloj y los pendientes, y me echo unas gotas de perfume. _Perfecto! Y todavía son las… mierda! Ya llego tarde…_

…

_-"Bueno, Q, y que has hecho esta semana? No hemos hablado nada…"_ , ya en casa de Santana, estamos en el salón picando algo para cenar mientras tomamos unas copas de vino. Ella lleva un vestido rojo espectacular que me recuerda al que llevaba en la boda, pero esta vez tiene el pelo recogido. Yo aprovecho cualquier momento de distracción para comérmela con los ojos, (_Dios!, ni siquiera puedo disimular. Es …perfecta). _

_-"La verdad, sólo trabajar. No ha pasado nada especial; bueno, me llamó Shelby el otro día, me preguntó si podría hacerme cargo de Beth si la enviaba a aquí el viernes, y ella así venir el Domingo porque tenía cosas que hacer ",_ San me sonríe viendo cómo se me cae la baba cada vez que hablo de mi hija, _"…que Beth quería volver primero y le había preguntado si podía quedarse conmigo", _no puedo esconder mi cara de felicidad…

_-"Guau, todo el fin de semana para ti."_ Me mira más profundamente_, "Me encantaría conocerla, tiene que ser ya una mujercita. Nueve años, Q!"_

_-"Ya lo sé, es increíble. Estoy un poco nerviosa, va a venir a mi casa, …la voy a cuidar de verdad dos días!, voy a cocinar para ella!" _Me estoy poniendo más nerviosa según pienso en ello.

_-"Quinn, lo harás bien, y será fantástico!"_ Me dice cogiéndome la mano, luego sonríe de oreja a oreja,_ "y yo me pasaré por allí y le contaré todos tus secretos vergonzosos…, la caeré genial!". _Hago el gesto de darla un puñetazo en el brazo.

_-"Entonces igual no te dejo conocerla", _Intento mirarla intensamente, aguantando la sonrisa, para desafiarla por lo que acaba de decir pero de repente me doy cuenta de que seguimos cogidas de la mano y el silencio convierte el momento en algo completamente diferente a lo que pretendía… pienso en besarla, _(estoy tan cerca, la voy a besar…), _comienzo a inclinarme…

_-"Ejmmm", _Santana suelta mi mano y estira el brazo hacia la mesa para alcanzar la botella de vino, _"y, alguna novedad más en estos días?"_

_-"Pues…, no sé" ,_ me intento recomponer rápido_ ," …que tengo goteras!, vivo en un tercero en un edificio de diez plantas y tengo goteras!, el casero lleva días buscando de dónde viene la fuga…" _Se ríe, _(normal),_ _"Y tú, has hablado con Britt estos días?"_

_-"Si, me dijo que Aaron estaba disfrutando mucho. Los padres de Britt le tienen como a un Rey, lo miman demasiado…, volverán el jueves-cuatro porque tiene otra revisión", _se ha puesto un poco más sería.

_-"San, no hemos llegado a hablar de esto, cuando vi a Britt …parece cansada, de verdad está bien?"_

_-"Si, no te preocupes, es sólo… la medicación que toma ahora es para que su cuerpo no rechace el trasplante, y consiste…, bueno, en atacar sus defensas, por eso la ves así", _la acaricio la mano_, "pero ya pasó todo, de verdad, mejorará según pasen los meses_", la miro y se ríe cínicamente mirando a la nada_ "si crees que la has visto mal estos días…, no te imaginas lo que fue cuando la vi la primera vez que me llamó, Q…, llegué a casa y no podía parar de llorar…", _ahora soy yo la que la cojo la mano, Santana se quita una lágrima con los dedos, _"Yo…, estaba tan asustada, Quinn. Por dentro pensé que no lo iba a conseguir…, que se me iba a morir, Q!, …con 24 años!", _me acerco a ella sin soltarla y con el dorso de la otra mano le limpio algunas lágrimas más de sus mejillas.

_-"Sssshhhh, ella está bien ahora, tú lo has dicho, todo ha pasado"_, y la doy un beso donde acabo de limpiar su cara mientras le acaricio el pelo y le coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja; ella asiente y sonríe sin desviar la vista de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

_-"Voy al baño un momento, a ver si puedo arreglar este desastre_", se levanta señalándose la cara.

…

Un poco más tarde de las nueve nos bajamos del taxi delante del edificio de mi bufete, Santana rodea el coche y me da la mano según avanzamos hacia la entrada. Pienso si alguna vez fuimos así en el instituto, si teníamos esa necesidad de contacto todo el tiempo, pero sólo puedo recordar a Santana siendo así con Brittany.

Salimos del ascensor en la última planta, la fiesta es en la azotea; llevo días pensando que quizás no sea una gran decisión hacerlo allí teniendo en cuenta los dos grados de New York en la noche de hoy pero todo se disipa en el momento en que abro la última puerta.

Es enorme…, más de la mitad de la azotea está cubierta por una carpa, hay calefactores de exterior, y luces y guirnaldas por todas partes. Una barra de bar y camareros con esmoquin de chaqueta blanca. Incluso hay un pequeño escenario y una banda_. _Está precioso, y yo tengo a la persona que quiero que esté ahí conmigo, cogida de la mano. _Sólo unos días más, Quinn…_

Subimos un último escalón, hay mucha gente, parece que somos las últimas en llegar. Algunas personas nos están mirando pero la mayoría ni me suena. Miró a Santana sonriendo y parece que está igual de sorprendida que yo con el sitio. Se me ocurre preguntarla qué va a querer tomar, cuando nos interrumpen de repente, un brazo rodea mi hombro.

_-"Fabray!, ya te estábamos echando de menos… ", _Jake me mira de arriba a abajo incomodándome un poco, _"Joder!, estás… Impresionante!". _Tom aparece detrás de él en ese momento.

_-"Quinn, buenas noches, estás preciosa. Os apetece una cop…"_ se queda callado de repente, al levantar la vista veo que está mirando a Santana, se ha quedado anonadado _"…la camarera" ,(Mierda!, mierda!, Joder…, mierda!), _Santana ha debido notar que estoy bloqueada e intercede.

_-"Qué tal tienes el ojo?" _Sonriéndole y dominando la situación.

_-"Eeee, bien, gracias. Bueno…, nosotros nos vamos a la barra. Luego…ya… chalamos…" _y se alejan rápidamente. Yo tiro de la mano de Santana hasta un rincón.

_-"Joder!, Joder!, Joder!, soy imbécil, soy imbécil!, cómo no me he podido dar cuenta…"_ ni siquiera levanto la vista, estoy hablando para mí. _"Joder, Santana, eres la camarera!" ,_ahora sí la estoy mirando.

_-"Quinn, deja de decir tacos, qué pasa?, ya sé que soy la camarera…"_

_-"No lo entiendes, no pueden saber que somos amigas, __**eres la camarera a la que seduje…**__" _digo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos mientras hablo_, "la camarera que me besó y por ello gané la apuesta que me dio el caso Walker… Si se enteran de que nos conocíamos… es como si hubiese hecho trampa…"_

_-"jajajajajajaja, Joder, Q. Y no se te había ocurrido pensar que tus compañeros de tu __**trabajo **__podrían estar aquí, en la fiesta de tu __**trabajo**__?, pensé que eras lista…, No has ido a Yale?, _Santana está jugando conmigo y yo estoy histérica…

_-"Pues no!, no estaba pensando en la gente, me he pasado la semana pensando en qué iba a pasar a medianoche!", _La estaba mirando a la cara pero según me he oído he cerrado los ojos, como si por un momento me pudiera esconder detrás_, (no lo he dicho en alto… por favor, no he dicho eso en alto…)_, abro los ojos. Santana tiene las dos cejas arqueadas, la boca abierta y se la salen los ojos , …parece un emoticón, (…_lo he dicho en alto)._

_-"Eeee, vale, Quinn, tranquila. Alguien sabe aquí que Dani existe?" _, niego con la cabeza sin entender nada, "_ok_, _si no podemos ser amigas, seré tu ligue esta noche", …_ahora tengo yo esa cara. Me quiero quejar pero no se me ocurre nada, _(qué iba a hacer allí Santana conmigo si no nos conocíamos?)_

…

**SANTANA POV**

No me puedo creer lo que está pasando pero lo he pensado un momento y he decidido que hoy voy a disfrutar de la noche_ con mi nuevo ligue. _Prefiero arrepentirme mañana, porque, admitámoslo, la caída _desde esta nube _va a ser dura.

Quinn está deslumbrante, sólo lleva un prendedor a un lado en el pelo y sus mechones ondulados le caen por los hombros tapándole un poco el escote_. Su escote...,_ lleva un vestido rosado muy claro, sin tirantes, y el bajo le llega hasta el suelo; no puedo verle los pies pero sigue siendo más alta que yo_, y yo llevo los mayores tacones la historia…_

Tras el susto del principio creo que ella también ha dejado de analizarlo todo y nos estamos divirtiendo. Es gracioso cómo la gente nos mira y cuchichea mientras nosotras nos hacemos las tontas, vamos de la barra a la pista de baile, de la pista de baile a la barra. Tenía miedo de que esta noche me dejase sola demasiado tiempo, yo no iba a conocer a nadie aquí; pero no nos hemos separado ni un momento y apenas hemos cruzado unas frases con algunas personas.

Estamos bailando con unas copas de champan en la mano, cuando la canción acaba la orquesta anuncia que van a tocar algo más lento. La música empieza a sonar y yo sólo puedo mirar a Quinn y sonreír como si hoy el destino estuviese de mi parte. Le quito su copa y junto a la mía las dejo en la bandeja de un camarero que pasa caminando a nuestro lado. Tomo sus manos y las entrelazos detrás de mi cuello, me acerco y poso las mías bajo su espalda. No dejo de mirarla, entonces ella empieza a susurrar su parte de la canción, me ha leído la mente.

"…_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game,  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no sham.  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside,  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say:_

_Take my breath away,_  
_Take my breath away._

_Watching i keep waiting_  
_Still anticipating love,_  
_Never hesitating_  
_To become the fated ones,_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside,_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say:_

_Take my breath away,_  
_Take my breath away._

_Through the hourglass i saw you_  
_in time you slipped away,_  
_When the mirror crashed i called you_  
_And turned to hear you say_  
_If only for today_  
_I am afraid,_

_Take my breath away,_  
_Take my breath away._

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game,_  
_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame._  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside,_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say:_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away…"_

_-"Tenía tanto miedo de soltarte y que te me cayeses en aquel escenario…" _Sonrío recordando, pero la sigo mirando fijamente a los ojos, nos acabamos de cantar nuestra canción la una a la otra. Estoy…drogada, …hipnotizada, …no puedo más que mirarla los labios_. (Santana, te vas a arrepentir, ella no siente nada…), _me aparto un poco, _"sabes qué, rubia?, me han entrado ganas de algo…", _la cojo de la mano y tiro de ella.

_-"No, no, no, no..."_

_-"Si, si, si, si…, espera un momento"_

Sin soltar la mano de Quinn me acerco para hablar un momento con la banda, sé que ella está rezando para que me digan que no pero yo puedo ser muy convincente. Los músicos se prestan a ello y me pasan dos micros, Quinn ya se está imaginando que no va a tener escapatoria. Empiezo a ver como la gente nos mira preguntándose que va a pasar. Le doy un micrófono a Quinn.

_-"Empiezo yo y te hago una señal"_ Sé que me quiere matar en este momento_, "Vamos, Quinnie, será divertido…, como en los viejos tiempos", _la banda empieza a tocar y ya hemos atraído la atención de toda la fiesta, hasta los camareros han dejado de moverse_. __(Ahí vamos.)_

"…_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby,  
Tonight, yeah baby,  
I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight._

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby,_  
_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight._

_It's hard to feel the rush,_  
_To push the dangerous,_  
_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,_  
_Where we can both fall over in love._

_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,_  
_Out on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you._  
_I'm on the edge,_  
_The edge, The edge, The edge,_  
_The edge, The edge, The edge,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you,_  
_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby,_  
_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight,_  
_Alright, alright,_

_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby,_  
_Tonight, yeah baby,_  
_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight,_  
_Alright, alright,_

_It's hard to feel the rush,_  
_To push the dangerous,_  
_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,_  
_Where we can both fall over in love._

_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,_  
_Out on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you,_  
_I'm on the edge,_  
_The edge, The edge, The edge,_  
_The edge, The edge, The edge,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you ,_  
_I'm on the edge with you,_  
_I'm on the edge with you,_  
_I'm on the edge with you,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_Out on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge_  
_The edge, The edge, The edge,_  
_The edge, The edge, The edge,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory,_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you,_  
_I'm on the edge with you…"_

_-"Jajajajajaja, genial!" , _Abrazo a Quinn, la fiesta ha estallado en aplausos, creo que hemos animado un poco la noche. Cogidas de la mano saludamos al público inclinándonos cómicamente, les devuelvo los micrófonos a los chicos y tiro de Quinn para sacarnos del escenario_. _Estamos otra vez en la pista,_ "Buahh, ha sonado perfecto, Q!, por qué no hicimos más duetos en el instituto?"_

_-"Ah, Eso tendrás que pregúntaselo a Schuester", _la tengo cogida por la cintura, frente a mí. Alguien grita de fondo.

_-"DOS MINUTOS!" _

_-"Sabes, Q, a mí también me encanta que nos hayamos encontrado…"_ , la digo mientras no puedo evitar acariciarla el pelo.

_-"Sabes San, empiezo a sentir en subidón del escenario" , _y sonríe_, _yo sonrío_, (me tiene rota!)_

_-"Creo que ya no te tienes que preocupar por lo que vaya a pasar a medianoche…", _pongo mis manos en su cara, acariciándola suavemente con los pulgares mientras acerco mi cuerpo hacia ella, tengo sus labios a medio palmo de distancia, y continuo susurrando: _"…porque ya habrá pasado"._

Voy reduciendo la distancia despacio, ella sólo sigue con esa sonrisa, …lo está esperando, entonces la beso, la beso tan fuerte que duele, sólo nuestros labios se están tocando y yo ya he perdido el sentido. A nuestro alrededor empieza la cuenta atrás pero a mí me da igual, estoy en otra dimensión. Se aferra a mi cuerpo rodeándome con sus brazos como si temiera que me vaya a esfumar cuando acabe la cuenta, y me devuelve el beso, sus labios se mueven buscando más y mi corazón se agita, inclino la cabeza y acaricio con mi lengua su boca. Creo que ya es Año Nuevo por el estruendo repentino. Su lengua entra en juego y sólo pudo dejarme ir, aún con el ruido se oyen nuestras respiraciones, la sigo besando y las lenguas pelean mientras bajo una mano y la dejo cerca de su cuello rozándolo levemente con la yema de los dedos una y otra vez.

Siento palpitar otra parte de mi cuerpo y empiezo a frenar, _Dios! cuanto la deseo!_, nos seguimos besando sólo con los labios un poco más, despacio, con miedo a separarnos, después me obligo a alejarme de su boca unos centímetros, y nos quedamos así, inmóviles.

_-"Feliz Año Nuevo",_ no se me ocurre nada mejor.

_-"Feliz Año Nuevo, Santana_", la doy un beso en la mejilla. Me aparto un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo y me vuelvo a acercar, le doy otro beso un poco más abajo. Sin pensar ya, sigo, y la beso el cuello, Quinn suspira y yo me enciendo, la vuelvo a besar, ahora rozo con la lengua bajo su mandíbula y otro beso… _(Para!), _me quedo quieta con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Quinn se separa un poco de mi cuerpo.

_-"San, es tarde, …deberíamos irnos ya, la gente …ya se está marchando", _Asiento sin mirarla, me entran unas ganas insoportables de llorar, _"Santana",_ me obliga a mirarla, _"no quiero estar sola esta noche"._

…

Atravieso el umbral del apartamento cogida de su mano y me lleva hasta su habitación. Enciende la lámpara de la mesita de noche dejando una luz débil y vuelve a colocarse delante de mí. Sólo la observo, estoy rendida a sus pies. Mirándome, mueve sus manos buscando la cremallera de su vestido y en un segundo está tirado en el suelo. _Joder!, _empiezo a segregar saliva descomunalmente,… _lleva… liguero…, _lleva un conjunto claro de ropa interior, es la imagen más erótica que he tenido frente a mí en toda mi vida…

Me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en su cintura desnuda, _la tengo entre mis brazos…_, beso su cuello una vez, luego dejo una ristra de besos inocentes a lo largo del hueso de su clavícula mientras mis manos viajan hasta su espalda. Me agarra la cara y me besa en los labios, suavemente. Ahora busca mi cremallera, la baja y yo levanto los brazos para ayudarla a sacarme de este vestido. Ya en igualdad, me quito los zapatos sin ayuda de las manos mientras con un beso más hambriento y húmedo la empujo hacia la cama, la hago sentarse en el borde y me acuclillo frente a ella, la saco sus zapatos y mis manos empiezan a recorrer sus piernas.

Mis dedos pasean por sus muslos soltando todas las pinzas del liguero dedicando intencionadamente más tiempo a su entrepierna.

_-"Santana…",_ suspira, y yo tiro de su media mientras dejo besos allá donde voy liberando piel. Me mira a los ojos mientras me deja hacer, no puedo descifrar esa mirada. …la otra pierna.

Coge mis manos y nos ponemos de pie otra vez, sube por mis brazos con la punta de los dedos dejando cosquillas hasta en mi corazón. Ha bajado la vista un poco y me sigue tocando, como concentrada, haciendo dibujos con los dedos sobre la piel desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello. Alza un poco esa mano y acaricia jugando mi oreja, se acerca, y cuando creo que voy a volver a probar sus labios, ella encuentra lo que estaba buscando y siento el contacto de mi pelo liberado sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, _no puedo más… _, me desato.

Cambio la velocidad súbitamente, en un segundo mi lengua está en el fondo de su boca y mis dedos recorren todo su cuerpo, mucho más rápido ahora; me permito bajar una mano por debajo de su vientre sorprendiéndola y la aprieto fuerte contra su sexo aún cubierto, se sacude en mis brazos y me gano un gemido salvaje a la vez que descubro el tejido mojado.

_Necesito ir a la cama, mis piernas están temblando_…, sigo besándola sin control mientras en un instante la desabrocho el sujetador y cae al suelo junto a su vestido. Me aparto, abro los ojos y gozo el momento, sólo mirándola sin pudor.

_-"Échate en la cama", _ni me reconozco la voz. Ella se sienta otra vez en el borde y se arrastra hacía el centro de la cama de espaldas, sin perderme de vista mientras yo misma me quito mi sujetador _(No hay vuelta atrás),_ apoyo una rodilla en la cama y gateo hasta colocarme encima de ella.

Tengo un muslo entre sus piernas, coloco con un brazo mi pelo para que se derrame todo hacia el mismo lado de mi cabeza y dejo que mi cuerpo se pose sobre ella mientras vuelvo a buscar su boca. Sus manos corretean por mi espalda. Está atrapada contra mi pecho, la siento arder bajo mi cuerpo. Noto como sube su temperatura en la intensidad de sus besos y presiono mi pierna contra el único trozo de tela que la queda, _está a mi merced_.

Intenta moverse para colocarse encima pero a medio camino agarro su brazo y la empujo otra vez, su espalda vuelve a estar pegada a la cama y tengo sus manos secuestradas a los lados de su cabeza.

Si voy a dejar que esto pase, va a ser real. La voy a amar de los pies a la cabeza pero no puedo dejar que ella me toque. La miro y bajo la cara para dejar un beso ligero en sus labios, nuestros ojos siguen hablando, noto como sus brazos dejan de luchar, y entonces se entrega.

_-"Me estás matando…", _se me escapa en un susurro cuando mi boca estaba rozando su oreja, luego intento borrar mis palabras con la lengua. Busco su cuello y lamo desde su mandíbula hasta su corazón mientras mi muslo mantiene ya un ritmo. La siento latir. Está al borde del orgasmo y yo estoy ahí con ella sólo de escucharla respirar. Llevo mis labios a uno de sus pechos y lo beso.

_-"San…", _se tensa, mi pierna aprieta más fuerte mientras abro la boca para absorberla entera, _"Aaahhhhhhhh", _ha llegado a ese lugar…, la sigo lamiendo despacio mientras se relaja de nuevo. No he acabado.

Mis manos buscan ahora el único lugar que me queda hoy por descubrir, voy regalando besos por su vientre mientras la quito las bragas. Estoy respirando de ella. La tengo completamente desnuda, vuelvo a deslizar mi cuerpo por el suyo para ponerme a su altura y besarla mientras froto mi mano sin objetivo entre sus piernas, me baño en ella, está empapada. Quinn gime, vuelve a estar al borde del colapso y mis dedos cobran vida. Encuentro ese lugar y empiezo a jugar, cada vez más rápido. Dejo de besarla un segundo.

_-"Abre los ojos", _entonces me hace caso, y la veo. Sus manos ahora están en mi pelo y me acaricia con ternura mientras me mira, con el cuerpo contraído. Por un segundo me arrepiento de haber querido ver sus ojos pero no desvío mi mirada_. "Suéltalo babe, déjalo ir", _y mirándonos, en ese momento, su cuerpo tiembla y sus ojos se pierden…

La beso los ojos, los labios, la barbilla, con un beso húmedo la recorro el cuello, sigo bajando; la beso los pechos, aspiro fuerte su olor y siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro, la beso el vientre, sigo bajando; la beso la cara interior de los muslos mientras levanto la vista y me doy cuenta que se ha apoyado sobre sus codos para ver lo que voy a hacer. Entonces la beso donde más me necesita ahora; Quinn aspira aire, cortante, como sollozando, y yo comienzo a mover los labios sin conocimiento, la quiero entera. Mientras la saboreo empiezo a tantear con los dedos por debajo de mi barbilla y siento que ella lo busca con su cuerpo.

_-"Santana…, te necesito", _no espero más y con dos dedos y toda mi rabia entro en ella. Me estoy derrumbando por dentro, mi cuerpo sigue en el limbo rozando la gloria sólo por tocarla, pero la cabeza me va a explotar pensando que la tengo sin tenerla. Mi mano se mueve apresurada y mi boca la está devorando. Quinn empieza a gemir más fuerte, _este va a ser grande…, _una mano me aprisiona contra ella y sé que está a punto, echo los dedos hacia adelante, buscando el mismo lugar de ella por dentro y por fuera, entonces, _"SAANTAANAAA…", _y la siento soltarse.

Voy frenando poco a poco y aparto mi mano. Dejo algunos besos más y subo un poco por su cuerpo reposando mi cabeza bajo su pecho. No puedo subir más porque no quiero que vea mis lágrimas. Pone una mano en mi espalda y me acaricia, yo encuentro sin moverme el borde de la colcha para taparnos y mis dedos se quedan jugando en su tripa. Y así, mimándonos enredadas, nos quedamos dormidas.

…

Me despierto con la luz del día, estoy desorientada, tengo una sensación rara. Entonces me acuerdo de anoche, miro a mi lado y la veo dormida. Sé dónde estoy. Estoy en casa de otra persona, en la cama de otra persona, …en el lado de la cama de otra persona. _Tengo que salir de aquí._

Recojo mi ropa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, la miro una última vez perdida en sus sueños y me voy.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Yo mañana vuelvo a la oficina de las vacaciones y me imagino la que tengo preparada así que no prometo nada hasta el fín de semana. FELIZ AÑO!_


	6. Chapter 6

**QUINN POV**

"…_Want you to make me feel  
like I'm the only girl in the world,  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love,  
Like I'm the only one who…"…_

Apago el despertador. Jueves. _Bfffffffffff…._ Me froto la cara con las manos para despejarme un poco mientras me siento en la cama. Han pasado cuatro días. Cuatro días sin saber nada de ella, cuatro días más largos que los últimos seis años..., la llamé varias veces pero no contesta el teléfono. Una única idea taladra mi cabeza, _se arrepiente. _

Sé que fue un error, pero un error del que yo no puedo sentir que me arrepienta, un error que hizo del día de fin de año uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Y por supuesto el error no fue estar con ella, todo lo contrario, pareció que todo iba encajando, que las cosas alcanzaban el lugar que correspondían. Estar con ella en la fiesta fue fantástico, casi liberador, y volver a acostarme con ella después de años…, _sentirla…, _maravilloso.

Pero por la mañana me desperté sola, todavía podía olerla en mis sábanas pero ella ya no estaba. Y ahora nada. Silencio. Ayer me rendí y la dejé un único mensaje:

"_Santana, contéstame. Quiero que hablemos"_

Ni siquiera tengo claro lo que la voy a decir pero, la necesito. Intento apartarla de mi mente y me levanto de la cama, me acerco a la ventana y miro un momento a la calle a través del cristal, sigue diluviando, suspiro, _genial._

Entonces oigo un ruido, es la puerta de entrada del apartamento y por una milésima de segundo un hormigueo recorre mi cuerpo pensando que _ella_ ha vuelto, pero sólo hay otra persona aparte de mí que tiene la llave…

_-"Quinn?, estás despierta, quería darte una sorpresa…", _Dani entra y se para bajo la puerta del dormitorio.

-"_Dani…, qué…?, qué haces aquí?, es jueves… son las siete de la mañana!", _no quiero sonar tan cortante pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy más bloqueada que sorprendida.

_-"Quería compensarte, tomé el vuelo nocturno, me cogí un par de días para juntar con el fin de semana", _habla mientras camina hacia mí y se inclina para besarme los labios, pero yo no puedo más que boicotear el gesto y hacer que falle, dejando su beso en mi mejilla. "_Quinn, no sigas enfadada, de verdad, tenía que quedarme, el presidente de la compañía quería conocerme!, sabía que yo estaría en esa fiesta y había oído hablar de mí, Quinn!", _yo sólo me aparto un poco, perdida en sus palabras, ni me acordaba de lo que me está hablando…, _"cariño…?", _me mira con pena_, (qué la pasa? Por qué tiene que ser hoy el día escogido para estar amorosa…?), _la hace real, me hace sentir más culpable.

_-"Me…, me voy a la ducha, voy a llegar tarde otra vez…", _miento,y desparezco en el baño. Tengo tiempo de sobra hasta para jugar una partida de _Monopoly _pero es que no sé cómo actuar ahora mismo. Sólo quiero salir del apartamento.

Me muevo rápido por la habitación ignorando su presencia, Dani se ha tumbado en la cama mirándome a ratos a mí, a ratos al techo. Cojo ropa, muevo cosas…, en un momento estoy lista para salir de casa. La miro de medio lado antes de dejar el cuarto. Da igual cómo hayan sido los últimos meses, siempre hemos sido buenas la una con la otra, tengo que intentar hacer las cosas bien, _bueno, lo mejor posible a estas alturas...-"Dani, perdóname, no quería contestarte así…, estoy un poco agobiada con el nuevo caso. Tengo que irme ya, hablaremos cuando vuelva, ok?", _La digo suavizando el tono.

_-"Ok, Quinn, no te preocupes…", _dice mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se recuesta completamente. Salgo de allí, _(…voy a llegar una hora antes a la oficina…)._

…

**SANTANA POV**

_Ahí están._

_-"Sanny!", _me agacho para recibirlo pero Aaron ha esprintado 50 metros y se lanza a mis brazos tan fuerte que nos caemos. Estoy tirada en el suelo de un aeropuerto abarrotado de gente que nos mira mientras abrazo, beso, cosquilleo y hago reír al _rey de la casa_, y me da lo mismo; me encanta tenerlos de vuelta.

_-"Hey, colega, me has echado de menos?", _él asiente y sigue jugando conmigo. Sin vernos juntos alguien podría pensar que quizás yo fuese una figura paterna para Aaron pero sólo hay que echar un vistazo, cuando pasamos el rato yo vuelvo a tener 4 años, somos los mejores compañeros de juegos y la pesadilla de Britt…

Brittany aparece de pie a nuestro lado y nos mira como si fuese a regañarnos, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cintura, pero no dice nada, sólo sonríe. Tiene buen aspecto.

_-"Hola Britt",_ Aaron se ha apartado un poco de mí y yo me levanto y me sacudo un poco_. _Ahora la abrazo a ella. _"Qué tal el vuelo?, cómo te encuentras?". _Sé que odia que la pregunte con ese tono de preocupación pero no puedo evitarlo.

_-"San, estoy bien..., no hacía falta que vinieses a buscarnos, podríamos haber cogido un taxi"_

_-"No me cuesta nada B, no para de llover y quería venir, además así salgo de casa y me despejo un poco…", _Britt me mira estudiándome, sabe una versión resumida de lo que ha pasado con Quinn porque yo se lo conté por teléfono, y ahora parece que está buscando algo camuflado en mi expresión.

_-" Vamos a casa San, hablaremos luego, si?", _me coge de la mano al tiempo que Aaron se agarra a la otra y caminamos hacia la salida.

…

Esta mañana habían madrugado mucho y después de comer Britt deja al pequeño en su cuarto para que duerma un rato la siesta. Cuando vuelve de arroparlo, ya sé lo que me espera.

_-"y tú, entonces, cómo estás?", _estamos en el salón, sentadas en el sofá, y me coge la mano que tenía sobre mis piernas. Suspiro hasta la angustia.

_-"Mal, B",_ ni tengo fuerzas para explicarme, _"estoy…, estoy hecha mierda...",_ me acaricia la cara pero ese gesto de compasión me pone más sensible y sin darme cuenta estoy _otra vez_ llorando.

_-"Eee, baby, no llores, ven aquí",_ dice abriendo sus brazos y dejando que mi espalda, con mucho cuidado, se eche contra su cuerpo mientras me abraza por detrás. Sabe que me cuesta menos hablar si no la estoy mirando. Estamos así un rato, ella esperando a que yo siga.

_-"Joder, Britt, la he cagado, quiero que estemos bien, pero, cómo voy a tenerla en mi vida después de esto…",_ me revuelvo en sus brazos_, "no sé por qué lo hice, por qué deje que pasara sabiendo que para ella sólo era diversión. No…, no pude evitarlo."_

_-"Tenéis que hablar, San. Tienes que decirla que…, bueno, que tienes sentimientos. Ella no te haría daño a propósito, si realmente se acostó contigo sólo por sexo es porque creyó que queríais lo mismo"_

_-"Pero Britt, cómo la voy a decir…?, tiene novio, un novio perfecto con el que tendrá un futuro…, un perfecto imbécil que la dejó sola en Nochevieja…", (estoy divagando...)_

_-"S, hazme caso y habla con ella, no podéis quedaros así", _no digo nada más, me quedo dándole vueltas a esto y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá, hace días que yo tampoco duermo bien…

…

Me despierto con el ánimo renovado, Brittany tiene razón, tengo que hablar con Quinn, si vamos a ser amigas esto no puede volver a pasar, y sé que no quiero alejarla de mi vida; lo superaré. Me tragaré el orgullo y le diré que algo cambió en mí y que me haría daño si esto volviese a pasar, si se lo digo ella me respetará, somos amigas y lo seguiremos siendo.

Sin esperar más me levanto despacio sin despertar a Britt, cojo las llaves del coche y salgo del apartamento para ir a casa de Quinn, hace horas que debe haber llegado del trabajo.

…

_Mierda, sigue lloviendo a cántaros…, _estoy aparcada delante del edificio de Quinn y no tengo un triste paraguas en el coche, _bueno, no va a ser eso lo que frene ahora._ Salgo corriendo hasta su portal intentando inútilmente mojarme lo menos posible y llamo al timbre, …respiro hondo. Nada. Vuelvo a llamar varias veces pero no contesta. Saco el teléfono para llamarla, un tono…, dos tonos…

_-"Santana?"_

_-"Q, dónde estás?, estoy en tu portal, quiero hablar contigo"_

_-"Eeeee, estoy en la cafetería de la esquina…"_

_-"Voy para allá"_

_-"San, est…"_, cuelgo y salgo corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia ese lugar.

…

**QUINN POV**

_-"San, estoy con…",_ me ha colgado.

_Mierda, esto no va a ser como esperaba. _Dani acaba de ir al servicio. Estoy sola en la mesa removiendo un café que aún no he probado mientras espero lo inevitable y pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

_**(hace 2 horas)**_

Llego a casa después de otro día en el bufete de bromas, halagos y cotilleos por la espalda sobre mi sexy camarera…, me da todo igual, estoy demasiado cansada y preocupada por Santana para me importe lo que piensan los salidos de mis compañeros.

Asomo por la habitación y veo a Dani exactamente donde la dejé, con los ojos abiertos, inmóvil, tirada encima de la cama.

_-"Ya has vuelto, ven quiero hablarte de algo", _dice mientras da dos golpes en la cama a su lado. Me quito los zapatos y me acerco.

_-"Yo también quiero que hablemos, …perdona lo de esta mañana, me cogiste por sorpresa, no te esperaba ", _me tumbo a su lado, sin tocarnos, mirando a la nada.

_-"Quinn, de verdad siento no haber estado aquí el Domingo…, de verdad era importante que me quedara…"_

_-"Da igual, lo entiendo"_

_-"De hecho, Quinn, algo pasó en esa fiesta…", _la noto la voz excitada, _"había oído hablar de mi trabajo y, después de charlar un rato, el Sr. Ford me ofreció un ascenso, él, directamente!"_

_-"Eso es genial…, pero, creí que ibas a dejar la compañía…", No _sé por qué he dicho eso,_ (céntrate Quinn)_

_-"Ya sé que quedamos en que me venía a New York pero sólo escúchame un momento, todavía no he dicho que si. Me trasladarían a Chicago y el sueldo es increíble, ganaría diez veces más, Q!, tú incluso podrías dejar el trabajo y venir, podríamos…, quizás podríamos pensar en niños, podríamos casarnos…", (AY, MADRE!)_

_-"Dani, Dani, para…, frena un poco…", _ordeno las ideas antes de seguir hablando, "_Yo no quiero dejar New York, acabo de llegar. Y me gusta mi trabajo…, y aquí está Beth, sabes que es lo que más quiero en el mundo…"_

_-"Bueno, Chicago siempre va a estar mucho más cerca que Los Ángeles, y después de un tiempo allí, con la experiencia, podría encontrar un mejor trabajo aquí, en New York…", _me dice dudando, parece que me esté pidiendo aprobación para aceptar el empleo y yo no puedo más.

_-"Escúchame, Dani. No me tienes que pedir permiso para aceptar el trabajo, sé que es lo que quieres, y yo quiero que seas feliz.",_ pongo una mano sobre la suya_, "Hace…, hace tiempo que no estamos bien, tú lo sabes"_, ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me aprieta fuerte; recuesta su cuerpo sobre un lado para mirarme. Yo hago lo mismo_. "En Los Ángeles, los últimos meses, prácticamente éramos compañeras de piso…, yo te quiero, pero siento que ya sólo somos amigas…, hace meses que no hacemos el amor…"_

_-"Quinn, podemos arreglarlo…", _la acaricio la cara mientras nos miramos, y se me escapa una lágrima anticipando lo que voy a decir.

_-"No, Dani, ha pasado algo…, yo…", _pone sus dedos sobre mis labios para callarme, ella también tiene lágrimas en las mejillas. Pasan unos segundos mientras me lee.

_-"Santana?",_ me pregunta, no digo nada pero mis lágrimas se disparan,_ "cuando me dijiste que estaba aquí y estabais quedando…, siempre supe que no podría competir con ella…", _Dani sabe sobre Santana, sabe que era mi mejor amiga y que fue mi primera mujer. "_Q, no llores_", me intenta limpiar los regatos de la cara mientras deja correr sus lágrimas, _"Lo entiendo, sabía que podría pasar pero no quería creerlo. Tienes razón…, hace tiempo que no estamos bien, que no somos una pareja, no pasa nada…", _me sigue acariciando la cara y nos acercamos más la una a la otra, hasta cogernos por la cintura, aún mirándonos.

_-"Lo siento…", _digo sollozando, y me besa en los labios perdonándome.

_-"Yo también lo siento, Quinn. Hemos sido las dos, yo me he concentrado en el trabajo y me he despreocupado de ti…", _ahora se limpia su cara con la manga,_ "escucha, esta es la ruptura más rara del mundo pero quiero que estemos bien, quiero que seamos amigas, de acuerdo?. Creo, creo que me voy a ir al aeropuerto y cogeré el primer vuelo a Chicago, pasaré allí el fin de semana, lo conoceré un poco, quizás busque apartamento…"_

_-"No tienes que irte, Dani…"_

_-"Es lo mejor, quiero alejarme un poco…y, pensar en el futuro…"_

…

_**(presente)**_

_**-**__"Acabo de llamar a un taxi, de verdad, Q, no me tienes que acompañar…", _Daniya ha vuelto del servicio y se sienta otra vez frente a mí. La cojo las manos por encima de la mesa, no sé qué decir, nos miramos y en ese momento alguien se para a nuestro lado.

_-"Quinn",_ levanto la vista y veo a Santana empapada, con cara confusa intercalando miradas entre mis manos entrelazadas con las de Dani, y mis ojos. En un reflejo libero mis manos.

_-"Santana…, Santana, ella es Dani. Dani, ella es Santana"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota: Perdoooónnn por la putada del último capítulo, no volveré a acabar así, anotado. ;P_

_Este lo compensa. Me ha quedao' un poco moña, pero que le voy a hacer..., me encanta, y para algo decido yo._

**_...Ya lo dice Pink: "R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E"_**

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Santana…, Santana, ella es Dani. Dani, ella es Santana", (__No…, no entiendo, es una broma?)_

_-"Daani?...Hooohola..", _es lo máximo que puedo decir, estoy aturdida. No puedo ni pensar. Me siento a cámara lenta en su mesa, a un lado, a la misma distancia de las dos; mirándolas, esperando a que pase algo para que todo vuelva a tener sentido…

_-"Hola Santana", _la chica me está hablando mientras me mira pero yo ni siquiera puedo enfocar la vista, sólo estoy intentando recordar cada momento que Quinn ha hablado sobre él, _(…ella.)._ Noto los ojos de Quinn sobre mí.

_-"San…, estás empapada!, hace un frio glaciar…!, te vas a poner enferma_…", hace el amago de coger mi mano ahora pero se echa atrás, me doy cuenta de que tampoco es una situación cómoda para ella. _(me quiero ir)_

_-"Estoy bien",_ no puedo mirarla. La verdad, no sé si estoy bien o mal, si tengo frio o estoy en el infierno…, si me clavaran un puñal en el pecho ahora mismo, dudo si me inmutaría_…, "yo…, me voy, ya nos veremos otro rato, sólo pasaba por aquí…", (pasaba por aquí?, Santana, das pena), _hago el gesto de levantarme pero esa mujer posa su mano sobre la mía para frenarme. Se me hiela la sangre. (_Por favor, que deje de tocarme!)_

_-"Quédate, yo me voy ya", _entonces es ella la que se levanta de la mesa_. "Ha sido breve pero…, me alegro de haberte conocido antes de irme",_ y suelta mi mano, tiene un gesto extraño, habla con una serenidad que me da ganas de abofetearla, yo estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios y ella parece un maestro zen…, "_el taxi ya estará esperando_…", dice mirando a Quinn, que asiente. Tengo la sensación de que Quinn quiere decirle algo pero yo estoy molestando. Luego me mira a mí, _"…Cuida de ella", (imbécil!, si yo estuviese en tu lugar no le diría a nadie que cuidara de ella, no me separaría un segundo de su lado…). _

Quinn se ha levantado para despedirse y yo sólo quiero perderme en el papel pintado de la pared, no puedo verlo. Noto como Quinn la da un beso en la mejilla y después se abrazan. No es un abrazo forzado, dura más de lo necesario. Un rayo me atraviesa al pensar que realmente la quiere. Ahora es Dani la que deja un beso en la frente de Quinn. Las dos están a punto de llorar, _Dios mío, qué hago aquí?. _Dani vuelva a hablar mirándola.

_-"Sabes?, desde el primer momento en que te vi, pensé que eras la mujer más bella que había visto nunca…, que serías la mujer de mi vida…", _sonríe mirando con ternura a Quinn mientras a esta se la escapan algunas lágrimas más. Yo estoy chillando por dentro, _(mentira!, no puede ser la mujer de tu vida porque es la mujer de la mía!), _hasta yo misma me asusto de mis propios pensamientos, y a la vez me despierto en esta pesadilla en la que me doy cuenta de que soy yo la equivocada, que es ella la que puedo decirlo mientras yo sólo puedo pensarlo…

_-"Me voy ya",_ le da a Quinn un último beso en la frente y coge su maleta.

_-"Cuídate…",_ Se la escapa a Quinn en un suspiro. Dani se va alejando sin mirar atrás hasta que sale de la cafetería.

Y ahí estamos de repente, Quinn y yo solas sentadas a esa mesa, no estamos solas desde la noche del domingo, pero entonces fue todo diferente. Ahora ella está llorando por un amor que se aleja, y yo…, también. Apoyo la cabeza sobre mis manos escondiéndome. Ya me da todo igual.

_-"Es …una chica?", _la digo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo, levantando lo justo la cabeza para verla la cara. Quinn me mira entonces completamente perdida, parece que acaba de volver al presente después de la despedida con su novia. (_Su novia…), "no…, no puedo. Me voy"_, me levanto y aceleró el paso para salir de allí cuanto antes.

En la calle el frio me envuelve y la lluvia me despierta la rabia, me muevo de acá para allá sin sentido, estoy apretando los puños tan fuerte que ya no me corre la sangre en las manos, tengo ganas de chillar, de pegar a alguien…, veo un cubo de basura y me ciego, le doy una patada con todas mis fuerzas…, y entonces veo las estrellas de dolor, no es como en las películas, el cubo apenas se ha movido y yo me he machacado el pie…

_-"JODEEEEERRRRRR!",_ no puedo dar más pena, llorando, empapándome bajo la tormenta, comportándome como una trastornada mental en plena ciudad de New York. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy tan cabreada. Es…, esa sensación otra vez, ese momento en los pasillos del instituto en que Britt escogió estar con Arti en lugar de estar conmigo.

_-"Santana…?", _de repente la veo parada delante de mí a cinco metros. Ella ahora también se está mojando. No se atreve a acercarse más, sólo me mira. Yo estoy desecha.

_-"MIERDA, QUINN!, JODEERRR_!", sigo moviéndome sin parar por encima de las mismas diez baldosas, la miro una y otra vez. _"ES UNA CHICA!, JODER!"_

_-"Yaa... lo sé",_ sigue confusa, como esperando a que la explique por qué me he vuelto loca de repente, _"Santana, no entiendo…, ya sabías que tení…"_

_-"NOOOOOOO!", _la interrumpo parando todos mis movimientos, "_No, hubo un Dani inteligente, Dani que me quiere, que estudio conmigo, que me asfixia con sus paranoias, que viene, que no viene…PERO NO HUBO UN DANI QUE ES UNA CHICA!", _se toma unos segundos antes de hablar.

_-"Santana, escucha, eso da igual…", la vuelvo a cortar. Estoy furiosa._

_-"NOOOO!, NOOOO!, QUINN!, No lo entiendes?!, no da igual, lo cambia todo!, Todo este tiempo ha sido una chica…!", _sigo llorando, empiezo a parecer un niño con una rabieta_, "…seis años, seis años intentando que no volvieras a mi mente, intentando no pensar en quién tendría el privilegio de tenerte…, intentando olvidar, porque no podía hacer nada, JODERRR!, PORQUE NO TENÍA NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD!, y ahora sé que estás con una chica…", _mi voz va perdiendo fuerza.

_-"Santana, mírame…", _Quinn entonces da un paso hacia mí, está también llorando, pero al menos no está en pleno ataque de ansiedad…

_-"Joder! Quinn! No lo entiendes!, …hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar contigo…", _la miro a los ojos y de repente hablo con voz más calmada, _"…haría… cualquier cosa por estar contigo..., pero no hice nada. No hice nada porque era imposible", _hablo como derrotada, las últimas palabras ya mirando al suelo. Me concentro un segundo para pensar donde estoy y dónde está mi coche, me giro y me intento alejar de ella, ya sin prisa, bajo la lluvia helada que me está calando hasta los huesos.

Una mano me sujeta fuerte por el brazo, tan fuerte que pienso por un momento que no puede ser ella, sólo de un tirón me da la vuelta y la tengo frente a mí, no me suelta.

_-"ME VAS A DEJAR HABLAR?!", _No reacciono, me quedo inmóvil, _"TÚ eres la que no entiendes nada!, Dani se ha ido!",_ (_eso me da igual!), _la voy a interrumpir pero me lee el pensamiento, _"Dani se ha ido y no va a volver porque hemos roto!, …y hemos roto porque aunque no tiene sentido, siento que era a ti a quien engañaba con ella, porque parece que mi vida consiste en esperar a la próxima vez que voy a verte…", _y acaba en un murmullo_, "…porque hace seis años me cambiaste, San"_, vuelve a llorar.

En aquel momento, sin pensar que esto no es una oportuna tormenta de verano sino un diluvio durante el gélido invierno en New York y que mañana moriremos de neumonía, supongo que invadida por el espíritu de **esa **escena de "El diario de Noa", doy tres pasos decididos y me echo sobre ella besándola como nunca antes, me abraza y me corresponde, besándonos ya sin secretos, ninguna sabe cómo ha pasado pero nadie está jugando ya. He dejado de llorar para concentrarme en el beso, y así como otras veces sentí que sus besos me cortaban la respiración, ahora siento que me devuelve el oxígeno, que me devuelve a la vida.

Sólo paro de besarla cuando la siento tiritar, me doy cuenta que yo también estoy temblando. La cojo la mandíbula con las manos y nos miramos medio sonriendo mientras nos castañean los dientes. Me coge la mano y tira de mí.

…

Ni después de entrar hasta su baño me suelta, con su mano libre abre el mando del agua y tras unos segundos sintiendo en sus dedos la temperatura, me arrastra bajo la ducha, las dos aún vestidas. La sensación es perfecta, la abrazo fuerte mientras disfrutamos quietas del calor un momento. Busco sus ojos, ahora tengo mi sonrisa más grande y ella me la devuelve igual, y la beso sin perder más tiempo, despacio, todo es nuevo, es más intenso, es… real.

La empiezo a besar el cuello y ella gime mi nombre, _Buaaaahh,_ me quito la chaqueta y la tiro fuera de la ducha, no quiero atascarla y desbordar el baño de agua, tenemos demasiada ropa y tengo intención de que la perdamos toda…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok, sus deseos son ordenes. Un poco más de ayer..._**

* * *

**QUINN POV**

...

_-"Joder! Quinn! No lo entiendes!, …hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar contigo…", _no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, _(quería que nos diésemos una oportunidad?, …y yo la alejé con aquella tontería de experimentar, …de una cosa de una sola vez…), _tanto tiempo perdido…, "_…haría… cualquier cosa por estar contigo…, pero no hice nada. No hice nada porque era imposible_", ya no la veo los ojos, ha bajado la cabeza y sólo mira al suelo. Quiero hablar, quiero decirla que yo también quería eso, pero apenas puedo respirar bien; soy incapaz de dejar de llorar y ni siquiera sé por qué, si porque verla así me está matando, o por la emoción de este momento, no es exactamente como lo había soñado, pero es el momento en el que Santana me dice lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando oír.

Llueve cada vez con más fuerza y se han formado chorros de agua en su nariz, en su barbilla y en cada una de sus manos, miro mis manos y veo que a mí me pasa lo mismo. Estamos empapadas en agua helada, noto como mi ropa pesa toneladas al intentar moverme. Santana entonces se gira dándome la espalda y despacio, casi arrastrando los pies por las pozas, empieza a caminar.

_Tengo que hacer algo, esto no puede acabar así!, _me arranco el nudo de la garganta y corro hacia ella para evitar que se vaya, apenas son diez metros, ni siquiera se le puede llamar correr, pero la angustia que me invadió en esos diez metros viéndola alejarse pudo hacer que volase sólo por alcanzarla más rápido.

Sólo quiero pararla. La cojo el brazo y tiro de ella bruscamente, tanto que temo si la vaya a quedar un cardenal, se ha dado la vuelta completamente. Estamos cara a cara.

_-"ME VAS A DEJAR HABLAR?!", _tengo su atención_, " TÚ eres la que no entiendes nada!, Dani se ha ido!", _da un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido, _"Dani se ha ido y no va a volver porque hemos roto!, …y hemos roto porque aunque no tiene sentido, siento que era a ti a quien engañaba con ella, porque parece que mi vida consiste en esperar a la próxima vez que voy a verte…", (…porque no puedo olvidarte, porque me enamoré de ti aquella noche…), "…porque hace seis años me cambiaste, San", _la estoy rogando con la mirada, _(por favor, dime algo, dime que puede ser, que podemos ser…)_

Y entonces, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me está besando. La abrazo fuerte, con el miedo inconsciente a que retroceda el tiempo y se la lleve de mis brazos, reprimiendo la urgencia de llorar aún más, pero de felicidad; me esfuerzo en volver a la realidad para disfrutar del momento, la beso mientras recorre mi cuerpo un golpe de calor capaz de batir cualquier invierno. No podría separarme de ella ahora mismo, sigo besándola, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus dientes atrapándome, su lengua…, estoy bebiendo lluvia de sus labios.

Nos separamos un momento, unos centímetros, mirándonos a los ojos. Parecemos dos perros vagabundos sorprendidos por la tormenta, pero yo no puede parar de sonreír, saber que ella lo quiere tanto como yo me lleva al paraíso. La tomo la mano y sin decir nada la doy un tirón para empezar a correr hacia mi apartamento, riéndonos como niños atravesamos la calle entre los coches. En lo que parece una eternidad, llegamos a mi bloque.

Soy incapaz de soltarla. Vamos dejando un rastro de agua según avanzamos. Al llegar al apartamento dejo caer mi bolso, le quito el suyo también y la arrastro hasta la ducha. Doy el agua y cuando siento subir la temperatura, nos meto debajo. Se aprieta contra mí y mis labios se quedan rozando su nariz, sin besarla, sólo deleitándome en el momento, _en ella_.

Nos miramos; es divertido como ninguna de las dos puede quitar esa tonta cara de felicidad. Baja un poco la mirada y veo cómo se muerde el labio inferior, me mira otra vez a los ojos y se acerca despacio a mis labios hasta que la siento, nos tocamos sin prisa, disfrutando, mientras nuestros cuerpos entran en calor_, en_ _todos sus sentidos…_

Desvía un poco sus labios y encuentra mi yugular, apostaría a que puede sentir mi pulso acelerado. Sus dientes juegan a morderme mientras su lengua roza mi piel. Crece la necesidad.

_-"Santanaaaa…", exhalo._

Se separa, inclinándose hacia atrás para quitarse la chaqueta mientras me sonríe, la lanza fuera de la ducha y yo me apresuro a hacer lo mismo con la mía, seguimos riendo, me da un rápido beso en los labios agarrando el borde de mi camiseta y se vuelve a alejar para poder sacármela; antes de darme la oportunidad de ayudarla, se quita la suya. Otro beso atropellado.

_-"Q.., pantalones…ya!_", la fina capa de agua que recorre su cuerpo hace brillar su pecho ya sólo cubierto por el sujetador, y me tengo que obligar a dejar de mirarla para poder desnudarme. Me desabrocho el cinturón a la vez que me quito los zapatos ayudándome del borde de la bañera, agradeciendo que salgan tan fácil. Santana, por otro lado, tiene algunos **problemas técnicos** y está gruñendo y diciendo tacos mientras intenta desatascarse entre sus pantalones y sus botas…, me río_, (me la quiero comer entera…);_ no la quito la vista de encima y sigo sin prisa con mis pantalones, todavía la llevo ventaja…

Ya sólo nos queda la ropa interior y volvemos a buscarnos la una a la otra, mirándonos, mis manos se disparan a su trasero para acercarla a mí, sin desaprovechar el momento para acariciarlo, meto una mano por debajo de la prenda mientras la otra sube por su espalda. Ella, en cambio, había fijado su objetivo y los tirantes de mi sujetador aparecen colgando en mis antebrazos, aparto mis manos de ella para liberarme de la pieza.

_-"Me vuelves loca…", _susurra, y vuelve a atacar mi cuello con su boca, alcanza el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo muerde lamiendo lo que queda su alcance, "…_me encantan estas orejitas comestibles…", _yo tengo esa sensación en el estómago, como cuando montabas en columpio de niña, pero a lo bestia… Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura, suben hasta encontrar mis pechos, "_Q…, eres perfecta…", _me acaricia mientras arrastra sus labios por mi piel bajando hasta tomar uno en su boca. Me estoy mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que siento el sabor de mi sangre.

_-"Santanaaa..",_ vuelvo a suspirar. Me concentro, quiero ser yo quien la lleve a ella al límite. La quito rápidamente su sujetador y tomo sus manos colocándolas por encima de su cabeza mientras la empujo contra la pared. La he sorprendido y se la escapa un gemido ahogado. Ataco su boca y la beso apasionadamente sin soltar sus manos. Le dedico un rato a sus irresistibles labios mientras junto sus manos para tenerla agarrada con una sola de las mías.

Abordo ahora su cuello, sé que la vuelve loca cuando alcanzo el punto en que su cuello y su hombro se confunden. La estoy dejando marcada por semanas, estoy segura, y la encanta.

_-"San…, me pones a mil…", _ella sólo respira fuerte con la vista perdida en el techo. Bajo mi boca para alcanzar uno de sus oscuros pezones mientras mi mano libre mima su otro pecho, sigo jugando y aprovecho mi descenso para deslizar mis manos en sus caderas hasta meter mis pulgares por el borde de sus bragas. Las retiro hasta pasar sus muslos y caen solas al suelo de la bañera. Yo misma, impaciente, me quito las mías en un gesto rápido, sólo quiero sentirla.

Me vuelvo a enderezar y mi cabeza queda a su altura. Sus manos, que ya son libres, me retiran un mechón mojado de pelo pegado en mi cara. Veo el vapor que despide el agua en su cuerpo y no me aguanto.

Todo mi frente se echa contra ella apretándola contra la pared, la siento en todas partes, _de aquí no se me escapa…, _el agua ya sólo me da en la espalda, meto una mano entre nuestros cuerpos para llegar a su entrepierna mientras mis besos se hacen más intensos. Me busca con su cuerpo y me ayuda a encontrarla.

_-"Ahí, sigue…., sigue, sigue…", _habla entre suspiros. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, como si se fuera a derrumbar si no la sostengo. Sé que se dispara si la hablo, así que juego un poco con ella mientras acelero mis movimientos.

_-"…Te encanta estar indefensa en mis brazos, eh, San?" …"mientras hago lo que quiero contigo…", _…respira cada vez más rápido_, "te imaginas haciendo esto en las duchas del vestuario en el McKinley…, __**so hot!**__", _se estremece y siento todos sus músculos tensarse. Llevo mi boca a su cuello otra vez y bajando a ese lugar secreto que ya conozco, abarco todo lo que puedo dejando mis dientes marcados en su hombro mientras ella estalla gritando, _(...y digo gritando),_ mi nombre,_ (Juro que estoy oyendo latir su corazón). _Ahora sí que la estoy aguantando completamente, es un peso muerto. Pasan unos segundos. _"Baby…?",_ dudo si se ha desmallado, tiene su cara escondida en el hueco de mi cuello.

_-"Q…", _apenas la he oído,_ "…cama", _sonrío e intento alejarme lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, _"…necesitamos ir a tu cama, ahora", _beso sus labios y sin soltarla la saco de la ducha atravesando el caos que hemos creado en el suelo del baño. En el camino he cogido una toalla y hago lo que puedo, que no es mucho, para secarnos un poco. Un segundo después caigo sobre ella en la cama, la miro y me desborda la felicidad, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

…

**SANTANA POV**

_Uuuggghhhhh…_

Me despierto en la cama de Quinn, …me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas, me están llorando los ojos y me molesta la luz. Me encuentro fatal.

_-"Q?", _mi voz es ronca, estiro el brazo para buscarla a mi lado sin mirar. Está aquí.

_-"Oooohhhhhh", _la noto moverse y me giro un poco para verla. _"Saaan, no me siento bien…, qué hora es?", (desde el cariño, tiene una pinta horrible),_ su voz se parece a la mía, coge un pañuelo de la mesilla y se lo lleva a la nariz para sonarse mientras intenta enfocar la vista en el reloj de su lado. _"Mierda!, son las 9 menos cuarto!, voy a llegar tarde otra vez"._ Antes de que se mueva, me inclino hacia ella usando todas mis escasas fuerzas y le pongo mi mano en la frente.

_-"Q…, estás ardiendo, no puedes ir así…",_ entonces me mira y hace lo mismo conmigo.

_-"Baby…, tú también estás ardiendo…", _con su mano aún en mi frente sonrío al nombre cariñoso, me recuerda las últimas 12 horas. Pero me siento mal, débil, tengo frío. Me estoy ahogando en mocos. Me acurruco contra ella y la abrazo bajo las sábanas, seguimos desnudas.

_-"…No me he sentido mejor y peor en mi vida", _la digo haciendo un puchero, con mis labios contra su hombro, aprovecho para besarlo.

_-"Yo estoy igual…" _me sonríe haciendo otro puchero y besa mi frente, _" …llamaré al bufete…", _acaricia mi mano en su estómago y se revuelve de mi abrazo para levantarse de la cama ronroneando.

_-"Quinn…pañuelos…", _tira la caja sobre la cama y sale de la habitación. Desnuda. _"…Tráeme mi bolso también, pleeeease…", _grito cuando desaparece de mi vista mientras cojo un pañuelo. Me intento sentar en la cama. _(…me duele hasta el alma…). _Quinn vuelve a la habitación mientras habla con alguien de la oficina.

-"…_si, gracias." …_, me arroja mi bolso al lado_, "no te preocupes, …se ve que he cogido frío…",_ me mira haciendo una mueca, aprieta los ojos fulminándome con la mirada de broma, como echándome la culpa…, la lanzo un beso y cojo otro pañuelo…, _"si, seguro que sólo es un catarro…, para el lunes estaré ahí"…, "Gracias. Adiós", _cuelga y vuelve a meterse en la cama con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Cada una mirando su móvil.

_-"…un mensaje del Texas, …que ayer no fui a cantar…,",_ ruedo los ojos, _"…ya lo sabía…", _paso al siguiente, "_otro mensaje de Britt…, debí haber llamado para decirla que no dormiría en casa…", _cojo otro pañuelo y empiezo a escribir un mensaje a Brittany diciendo que estoy bien, que en un rato iré para allá.

_-" 4 llamadas perdidas de mi casero…, Oh, Dios mío!, hoy es viernes!", _miro a Quinn que está enredando en su teléfono_, "Beth llega luego!, tengo que ir a las 4 a buscarla al aeropuerto!", _empieza a toser por haberse exaltado y yo la acerco otro pañuelo mientras la acaricio el pelo.

Antes de que pueda decir nada se oye una llave en la puerta de la entrada y como esta se abre, sin darme cuenta aprieto mi mano contra el brazo de Quinn.

_-"Señorita Fabray?", _se oye a un hombre dentro del piso.

_-"Mierda!", _susurra para sí misma mientras sale disparada de la cama, coge la bata de detrás de la puerta y se la pone rápido antes de salir de la habitación. _"No te muevas de aquí…"_

Puedo escuchar toda la conversación desde aquí.

_-"Señorita Fabray!, está en casa!"_

_-"Buenos días Sr. Nicholls. Si, si, no me encuentro muy bien hoy…"_

_-"Bueno, como le dije el otro día, hoy vendría el fontanero a mirar la fuga…, la estuve llamando esta mañana…, tiene otra fuga en el baño?!", _me contengo la risa.

_-"Eeee, no, no se preocupe, eeee, puede volver dentro de media hora, …les dejaré el piso libre para que trabajen…"_

_-"De acuerdo, después la llamaré para informarla", _oigo pasos y otra vez la puerta de la entrada cerrándose. Quinn vuelve.

_-"…Tiene también una fuga en el baño Señorita Fabray?",(soy mala), _me lanza un cojín a la cara. "_Eyy, babe, no te enfades…, escucha, tengo un plan. Prepara una bolsa con lo que te haga falta para el fin de semana y nos vamos a mi casa, por el camino paramos en una farmacia para comprar drogas, muchas drogas…", _me mira pensando, "…_yo te llevo luego a buscar a Beth, al menos estarán Britt y Aaron en casa para entretenerla si tú y yo nos pasamos el fin de semana en la cama…" , _de repente clava sus ojos en mí,_ "__**enfermas!, Q!"**_

_-"Ok, S…",_ suspira_, "estoy agotada…",_ Se vuelve a recostar sobre la cama con la cabeza en mis piernas, la doy un pañuelo de papel antes de que me lo pida y cojo otro para mí.

_-"Babe, yo te cuidaré…",_ digo antes de estornudar.


	9. Chapter 9

**QUINN POV**

Después de pasar por la farmacia y aprovisionarnos todos los medicamentos y remedios que tengan algo que ver con un resfriado, al fin estamos aparcando en el garaje del edificio de Santana. Se ha vestido con mi ropa, toda la suya sigue empapada tirada en el suelo del baño de mi apartamento…, no tenía fuerzas para recoger, me da igual lo que piense el Sr. Nicholls si se asoma.

Llevo un rato en silencio. La miro de reojo, me encanta con mi sudadera de la universidad… aunque tenga cara de estar a punto de vomitar. Me imagino cómo sería estar juntas, llegar a un punto en el que compartiéramos las cosas con naturalidad_… _pero sacudo la cabeza y me saco de la fantasía, ni siquiera hemos hablado de nada, esta mañana no nos hemos besado ni hecho nada "romántico", es cierto que las dos estamos KO hoy pero no puedo evitar que me inquiete el que hoy quizás seamos sólo **amigas** otra vez. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más insegura.

San coge la bolsa con las cosas de la farmacia y camina delante de mí hasta el ascensor, sin decir nada; yo la sigo con mi mochila al hombro.

_-" San, te encuentras muy mal?, de verdad parece que te vayas a desmayar_…", le digo mientras vuelvo a colocar mi mano en su frente, está muy caliente, creo que está peor que antes.

_-"No, estoy bien… es sólo…, creo que dormiré un rato más ahora, estoy cansada…", _pasa la tarjeta distraída por el laser. No me mira.

_-"Oh, de acuerdo…", _permanecemos calladas hasta que el ascensor se para en nuestra planta. La puerta se abre y Santana se adentra en el apartamento, yo no sé muy bien qué hacer, _(voy a dormir en el cuarto de invitados como la última vez que estuve aquí?, o estaré en su habitación con ella?), _la sigo sin deshacerme de mi bolsa. De repente oímos a Brittany hablarnos desde una habitación.

_-"San, estás ahí?, jo, estaba preocupada…", _aparece por el pasillo con juguetes y muñecos en las manos sin mirarnos aún, "…_ayer saliste disparada y no sabía qué había pasado, hablaste con…?" _Levanta la vista_, " HHHH!, Quinn?!, hola!, no sabía que venías?", _fuerza su mejor cara de disimulo, es muy graciosa…, _"chicas…, tenéis …mala cara"_

_-"Hola Britt, buenooo, anoche nos pilló el chaparrón, nooos hemos resfriado un poco", _digo mientras saco otro clínex para sonarme, es media mañana y ya tengo la nariz irritada del roce de los pañuelos, miro a Santana, está igual, con toda la nariz roja…,_ (que par de idiotas!). _Brittany nos mira a las dos con cara de: **ya, ya…,** pero no dice nada. Santana interviene.

_-"Nos echaremos un rato a dormir después de tomar algo para el catarro y se nos pasará Britt, no te preocupes…, es que no hemos dormido mucho…", _la miro boquiabierta por el último comentario y parece que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, "_eeeee, desayunemos algo antes de tomar medicamentos…", _me quita la mochila del hombro y la posa en el sofá sin decir nada más, luego se mete a la cocina. Nosotras la seguimos. San vuelve a hablar mientras se mueve, prepara dos boles_, "…tú ya desayunaste?", _Britt asiente,_ "sabes B, este fin de semana Quinn se quedará aquí con nosotros, hay una fuga en su apartamento", _Brittany da palmaditas entusiasmada.

_-"Seremos la __**Unholy Trinity**__ juntas otra vez!", _me medio abraza por un lado, San y yo nos reímos a su reacción.

_-"Bueno, la Unholy Trinity e hijos…, Beth también pasará el fin de semana con nosotros, a Aaron le encantará"_, dice Santana mientras me pone delante un bol de cereales, Brittany se queda quieta.

_-"Beth-Beth_?", la miro y muevo la cabeza asintiendo mientras sonrío notando la ilusión que la hace y la mía propia…, _"Genial!"_

Ninguna de las dos tiene hambre y sólo comemos unas cuantas cucharadas de cereales mientras Britt nos cuenta todo lo que se la ocurre sobre qué podemos hacer el fin de semana. A mí se me escapan algunas miradas a Santana, no puedo contenerme, me encanta mirarla, aún con la cara pálida, los ojos vidriosos y la nariz roja… es preciosa. Luego nos tomamos unas pastillas que nos aconsejaron en la farmacia y Santana se levanta de la mesa.

**SANTANA POV**

No sé qué está pasando, después de ayer creí que todo iba a ir bien, pero ahora, Quinn está incómoda, puedo notarlo. _Puede ser que no quiera estar aquí?, _algo me oprime el corazón.

_-"Me voy a echar un rato, tenemos mucho tiempo antes de ir al aeropuerto. Tú no quieres dormir?", _digo levantándome. Q me mira perdida, como si hubiese acabado de despertar.

_-"Ehh, sí, me… me vendrá bien", _también se levanta y me sigue, cogiendo en el camino su bolsa de encima del sofá; avanzo despacio y entro a mi cuarto mientras giro la cabeza para decir algo pensando que ella me seguía, pero la veo caminar dudosa y pasar de largo.

_-"Q?, a dónde vas?",_ pregunto sin pensar, un segundo más tarde lo entiendo. _(Imbécil!, Iba al cuarto de invitados!, no venía a dormir contigo!), _se me desencaja la cara.

_-"Ehh, no, ehh, estaba distraída…", _entonces me sigue dentro de mi habitación. Yo no digo nada más, estoy concentrada en suavizar la expresión de mi cara mientras busco un pijama en los cajones de la cómoda._"Qué lado es el tuyo_?", me pregunta quedándose quieta a los pies de la cama.

-"_Me… da igual", _esto está yendo de mal en peor. Ayer todo fue perfecto, hasta lo que no lo fue. Todo era natural. Hoy… estamos en otro planeta. Cada segundo que pasa todo es más frío. _"Necesitas un pijama?", _Quinn niega con la cabeza y empieza a rebuscar en su bolsa. Me cambio de ropa sin apenas mirarla y ella hace lo mismo. A la vez, una por cada lado, nos metemos en la cama sin decir más; ni nos estamos tocando, la siento tan lejos, _"descansa, Q", _la digo, por decir algo. Ella sólo suelta un suspiro como asintiendo. Me acurruco entre las sábanas e intento dejar de pensar.

…

Una presión en el pecho me obliga a salir de mis sueños, siento besos torpes en mi mejilla y unos brazos en mi cuello, sonrío reconociendo al asaltante mientras lo abrazo, ronroneando sin abrir los ojos aún.

_-"Sanny, mamá dijo que ya podía entrar_", vuelvo a la realidad poco a poco, me siento mejor.

_-"La mejor forma de despertar…", _lo beso en la cabeza y aprieto el abrazo,_ "qué hora es?, igual podemos dejar a tía Q dormir un poco más...", _antes de que él pueda contestar Quinn se mueve para sentarse en la cama con la espalda contra el cabecero.

_-"Ya estoy despierta. Ey, Aaron!, no te veo desde Navidad?!, qué tal pasaste las vacaciones con los abuelos?", _el niño entonces se revuelve de mis brazos para echarse a los de Quinn.

_-"Tía Q!", _la da mil besos con sus brazos anudados al cuello de ella para luego acabar sentado en su regazo, con su cabecita apoyada en su pecho. Es increíble cómo se ha encariñado con ella, sólo la ha visto unos pocos días. Puedo notar cómo la misma Quinn está sorprendida, nos miramos un segundo leyéndonos la mente mientras ella le pasa los dedos por los rizos. Britt aparece en la puerta y yo me intento erguir para sentarme también en la cama.

_-"…bueno, parece que tenéis mejor cara. Ya son casi las tres, creí que ya querríais despertaros…, además ese pillín lleva una hora intentando colarse en la habitación…"_

_-"las tres!, más nos vale movernos, tardaremos un rato en llegar al aeropuerto…", _digo saltando de la cama hacia el baño, detrás oigo a Quinn hablar desde la habitación.

_-"San, no me tienes que llevar, puedo coger un taxi"_

_-"Quiero hacerlo", _sentencio asomando sólo la cabeza, luego cierro la puerta sin darla tiempo a contestar. No sé qué está pasando pero no la voy a dejar alejarse de mí sin pelear.

…

Estamos en la zona de "LLEGADAS" pero el avión de Beth aún no ha aterrizado. Quinn está inquieta; van a ser, sin duda, tres días especiales para ella. Shelby la llamó hace un rato dándola instrucciones sobre el vuelo, una azafata acompañará a la niña hasta allí y Quinn se tendrá que identificar. Lo tenemos todo claro, sólo que ahora no sé muy bien qué hacer para tranquilizarla.

_-"Quinn, todo va a ser genial, ya lo verás", _pongo una mano en su brazo y al prestarla más atención noto que está temblando, _"Q, son sólo nervios o…, estás helada?!", _digo mientras inconscientemente estoy frotando sus brazos rápido con mis manos para hacerla entrar en calor.

_-"Laaas dos cosas, creo", _quiere que la mime y se acerca a mi cuerpo. Yo llevo el abrigo desabrochado y sin pensar lo abro un poco más para meterla dentro mientras la abrazo, sus manos se enganchan rodeando mi cintura bajo el abrigo, su cabeza en mi cuello_, (…su aliento en ese lugar…), _podría quedarme así horas, recorriendo su espalda con mis manos. De hecho, nos quedamos así, sin decir una palabra, más de quince minutos, hasta que la gente que había desembarcado empezó a aparecer.

Entonces la vi, no la había visto de mayor más que las pocas fotos que Quinn nos enseñó hace semanas, pero verla así, en vivo, de repente… me enamoré completamente de esa niña de nueve años. Pienso que gracias al cielo que lo tiene todo de mi rubia y nada de Puck.

Parece que Beth ya nos ha visto y tira de la azafata para venir hacia nosotras, Quinn se agacha un poco para abrazarla, tiene una sonrisa enorme y los ojos se la empiezan a empañar. La niña por fin llega hasta Quinn y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlas.

_-"Mami!", _me sorprendo pero a Q no parece que le llame la atención, no debe ser algo nuevo.

En ese momento la azafata dice algo inesperado…

_-"Santana?", _levanto la vista para enfocar su cara, de reojo veo que Quinn hace lo mismo sin separarse de Beth.

_-"…Claire?", _tardo un segundo en reconocerla, aunque realmente estaba igual que hace tres años, mantenía su cuerpo de _**ángel**_ _**de Victoria's Secret**_ y su melena castaña. Me pierdo un segundo en sus brillantes ojos verdes, la última vez que la vi, bueno, tuvimos una discusión y salí de su apartamento para no volver la vista atrás. Estuvimos saliendo cuatro meses, creo que es mi relación más larga detrás de Britt; pero, un día todo se volvió serio y yo me aterroricé. Ella era perfecta, no hizo nada mal, y yo sólo… salí corriendo_. "Claire, cuánto… tiempo!"_

_-"Hará tres años en Abril, …lo sé porque fue la semana de mi cumpleaños…", _dice ella rápidamente, _(joder, qué se puede contestar a eso?!)_

_-"Eeeee, estás estupenda…", _intento ignorar la puñalada, me la merezco.

_-"Veo que tú no has perdido el tiempo…", _dice mirando a Quinn y luego a mí otra vez.

_-"No, yo no…",_ Contesto sin pensar, _(qué cojones iba a decir?!, que yo no soy el padre?!...), _para rematar el momento veo los ojos de Quinn y sé que la he cagado. Q habla entonces.

_-"Bueno, nosotras tenemos prisa_", dice poniéndose otra vez totalmente en pie mientras tiene agarrada a Beth con una mano y le extiende el DNI con la otra a Claire. La azafata la mira, comprueba el documento y la hace firmar algo.

_-"Bien, con esto es todo, Gracias por volar con American Airlines", _dice lo último sonriendo a Beth._ "Y… Santana, mi teléfono es el mismo, quizás podríamos tomar algo", _se gira sin esperar respuesta y desaparece de nuestra vista en unos segundos.

Y ahí estoy, mirando a la nada, no me atrevo a mirar a Quinn ahora mismo…

_-"Eres Santana?!", _dice Beth, de repente, rompiendo el silencio,_ (creo que ya la adoro)._

_-"Si, cómo lo sabes?"_

_-"Rachel me cuenta muchas historias del Glee Club… y he visto videos…, mamá tiene videos de las Troubletones!, … tú eres mi favorita!", _lo último lo dice tímidamente, como si se la estuviera escapando.

_-"Wow! Las Troubletones…, hace un millón de años de eso_…", digo mientras cojo el asa de su maleta y empezamos a caminar_. "Bueno, yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti, sé que estás en quinto, que te encanta el helado de fresa, los gatitos, el baloncesto…", _a cada cosa que digo se la abren más los ojos, _"…que quieres entrar en el Glee cuando estés en el instituto y que te encanta pasar tiempo con Quinn"_, miro a Q tras decir esto, por si la hubiera ablandado un poco, pero creo que sigue molesta aunque esté disimulando. Beth entonces se agarra a mi mano libre con naturalidad. _(Wow!, ha sido fácil…)_

_-"Mami es divertida, mamá sólo quiere que haga la tarea…", _dice mirándome y rodando los ojos. Yo me tengo que contener la carcajada, es igual que Quinn, en todo_. " Y por qué estás aquí, Santana?", _Quinn entonces contesta antes de que yo pueda.

_-"Están arreglando mi apartamento, pasaremos el fin de semana en casa de San y Britt. Qué te parece?", _Beth se sobresalta como si la hubiese dicho que la va a llevar a Disneylandia. Me lleno de orgullo por dentro.

_-"Britt…Britt?!, la auténtica?!", _Q y yo nos reímos. Ya hemos llegado al coche y dejo la maleta en la parte de atrás. Quinn se asegura de que Beth se ponga el cinturón mientras yo me coloco en mi asiento. Miro a la pequeña rubia por el espejo retrovisor.

_-"Tengo que comprar una silla de coche para ella también", _pienso en alto. Quinn se me ha quedado mirando pero yo ignoro mi propio comentario y arranco el coche sin más.

…

**QUINN POV**

En el trayecto al apartamento Beth nos cuenta cómo fueron sus vacaciones en Lima y lo que estuvo haciendo. Que le gusta mucho pasar tiempo con su hermana Rachel…, yo a esto tengo que intentar dejar de pensar en el lío de familia en que nos hemos convertido. Hablamos de cosas que podríamos hacer estos días y luego le explicamos sobre Aaron, descubriendo que la encanta la idea de un hermanito…

Tengo a Beth para mí el fin de semana y sé que debería estar eufórica pero cada minuto que pasa vuelve la zorra de la azafata a mi mente, Santana poniéndola ojitos, _negándome conmigo delante!_

…

En el momento en que llegamos al apartamento empieza la revolución, Aaron, Beth **y Britt**, se agitan y hablan entusiasmados de estar aquí todos juntos, parece que están en pleno subidón de azúcar. Dejamos las cosas de Beth en el cuarto de invitados y Aaron decide enseñarle su cuarto y sus juguetes. Cuando vuelven al salón sabemos que no tenemos escapatoria y después de cenar veremos "Tarzán".

Acordamos pedir unas pizzas para la cena y mientras llegan, Santana coge su teléfono y dice que llamará al bar para decir que hoy no irá a ayudar. Todavía no hemos tenido un segundo a solas y cada cosa que pasa me confunde más. Me levanto unos minutos después y entro en su habitación donde espero encontrarla, no sé muy bien que la quiero decir pero necesito hablar. San se da la vuelta notando mi presencia, acaba de colgar el teléfono, estamos cada una en una punta de la habitación. No digo nada, sólo la miro.

_-"Q…, Beth es… exactamente igual que tú. Ya la adoro", _dice con media sonrisa de ternura que me contagia pero inmediatamente la borro de mi cara acordándome de nuevo de la azafata. San lo nota. _"Quinn, babe, no la pienso llamar…", _se acerca un par de pasos hacia mí.

_-"No me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada", _Santana seguía avanzando lentamente pero mis palabras la paralizan. Me maldigo. _"…sólo venía a buscar una chaqueta…", _me muevo sin mirarla, cojo lo primero que encuentro de mi mochila y salgo de allí. _(Quinn-eres-idiota!)_

Vuelvo al salón y paso el rato con Britt y los niños, Santana sólo sale de su habitación cuando llega el repartidor de pizzas. Los cinco cenamos en los sofás mientras hablamos y al acabar nos acomodamos un poco mejor para ver la película. Beth se tumba en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, Aaron se acurruca delante de ella y Beth le pasa un brazo por encima, los dos mirando a la tele. En el otro sofá están Britt y Santana medio tumbadas, tapadas con una manta. Apenas miro la película, estoy jugando con el cabello de Beth mientras aguanto las punzadas que me da ver la expresión en la cara de Santana. A veces nuestras miradas se cruzan.

La película ya ha acabado y, tras remolonear un poco, Aaron consiente que le acuesten ya, no se quería separar de Beth pero ya es tarde para él. El pequeño se despide de todas y Britt se lo lleva a su habitación para arroparlo.

Beth entonces se revuelve, se levanta un poco y se sienta en mi regazo apoyando todo su cuerpo contra mí.

_-"Mami, yo también estoy cansada, tengo sueño", _la abrazo fuerte, es una sensación incomparable sentirla aquí. Noto a Santana mirarnos.

_-"quieres que llamemos a mamá antes de acostarte?", _la niña asiente frotándose los ojos de sueño. Cojo mi móvil, busco el número de Shelby y dándole a llamar se lo paso a Beth. Mientras ella habla por teléfono sin moverse de mi abrazo, yo miro a Santana que está sola, tumbada en el otro sofá con la manta por encima, mirándome fijamente a los ojos; me mira triste pero no aparta la vista, yo tampoco.

Beth acaba la llamada.

_-"Te quedarás un rato a dormir conmigo?", _más que sacarme del trance oírla, me saca de ahí la cara de Santana al hacerlo ella. Veo el miedo en sus ojos, miedo de que hoy no nos encontremos en su cama al acabar el día y nos alejemos un poco más.

_-"Vale, pero sólo un rato", _por sus caras parece que esto les vale a las dos. Beth se levanta y yo la sigo. Vamos a su cuarto y mientras ella se pone el pijama yo me acuerdo de algo y salgo de la habitación. En un momento estoy de vuelta con dos paquetes en la mano. _"Ey, sabes, Santa dejo aquí un par de cosas para ti", _ya se ha cambiado de ropa y nos sentamos las dos en la cama. Le doy primero mi regalo.

_-"No tienes que decir que fue Santa, ya tengo nueve años mami_",_(Ouu), _me dice mientras desenvuelve el paquete. Es un vestido, en cuanto lo ve se levanta de la cama y empieza a jugar y mirarse al espejo con el vestido apoyado en su pecho. _"Me encanta, gracias_". Sabía que la gustaría, es más presumida que yo a su edad.

_-"Y este, bueno, esto lo dejo Santa aquí, en casa de Santana",_ la digo guiñándole el ojo. Me sonríe. Le quita el papel de regalo y se queda con una cajita como de joyería en la mano. Beth la abre y yo no puedo esconder mi reacción, me quedo mirando la pulsera embobada. Es exactamente igual que la mía. Una pulsera de plata con cuentas de estrellas. Aún la conservo. Con nueve años Santana un día me hizo el mismo regalo sin más motivo, me dijo, que porque yo era su mejor amiga. Me dan ganas de correr a casa sólo por comprobar que sigo teniendo la mía en el joyero.

_-"Guau",_ dice Beth, _"Es muy bonita. De verdad es de parte de Santana?",_ Asiento y veo que la hace más ilusión todavía. _"Pónmela mami",_ lo hago y se queda un rato mirándola, igual que yo. _(No me lo puedo creer…). _Beth se recuesta en la cama y yo me echo también un rato allí con ella. Hablamos un poco pero en seguida se queda dormida, ha tenido un día muy largo. La beso la frente, me levanto y salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Camino por el pasillo preguntándome lo que me voy a encontrar. Entro en la habitación de Santana y la veo ya acostada, pero con la luz encendida mirando una revista. Sigue con ese gesto en la cara, no me mira. Me acerco_, ya estoy cansada de pelear_, y la dejo un beso en la mejilla.

_-"Y eso?",_ me mira sorprendida.

_-"Beth acaba de abrir su regalo de Navidad",_ la sonrío mientras me cambio de ropa. Me sigue con la mirada.

_-"Q, no quiero que estemos enfadadas…"_

_-"Yo tampoco San",_ la digo metiéndome en la cama. Ninguna dice nada más.

…

Miro el móvil, es la una de la mañana y estoy todavía despierta, llevo horas pensando…, en el día de ayer, en el día de hoy, en la azafata zorra…, sólo sé que no entiendo nada. Tengo que hablar con Santana, dejar las cosas claras.

San también lleva horas dando vueltas en la cama, medio dormida pero incómoda con el catarro, sólo respira por la boca y el suelo de su lado de la cama está abarrotado de pañuelos. Al rato empieza a toser. Me levanto y vuelvo un momento más tarde con una idea.

_-"San, despierta",_ la poso la mano en el estomago.

_-"Estoy despierta",_ me susurra.

_-"Quítate la parte de arriba_", a esto Santana enciende rápido su lámpara de la mesita y me mira fijamente solo abriendo un ojo, molesta por la luz, como si yo estuviera loca. Luego ve el frasco en mi mano.

_-"No, no, no. No tengo cinco años Quinn!"_

_-"Oh, venga, te vendrá bien, quítatela",_ apremio mientras intento desabrocharla el primer botón de la camisa del pijama. Ella refunfuña y se la empieza a quitar. Vuelvo a tenerla medio desnuda delante de mí. Me llega una pizca de valor y sin pensar más en todo lo que pasó hoy la doy un suave beso en el pecho, a la altura de su corazón, antes de comenzar a extender el ungüento.

_-"Joder, Q!, esto es lo más asqueroso que me han hecho en años!, …y te aseguro que he hecho muchas guarradas…",_ bromea, yo sigo frotando su pecho con los dedos.

_-"Estás enferma…",_ digo dándole un golpe flojo en el brazo.

_-"y te encanta!",_ la sonrío sin nada que decir mientras me limpio las manos con la toalla y la comienzo a abrochar otra vez la camisa. Luego dejo el bote en mi mesita_. "Ey!, y yo no voy a ponerte las manos encima ahora?!"_

_-"A mí no me hace falta, si me quedo aquí estaré perfectamente_", la digo sonriendo mientras acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, respirando profundamente por la nariz para demostrárselo. Ella me rodea con sus brazos y se ríe.

-"_Eso ha sido la mayor cursilada de la historia…, sólo para que lo sepas",_ la noto acariciándome el pelo. _"Q?"_

_-"Qué?",_ susurro.

_-"Hoy… ha sido un día raro…, yo…, bueno..., primero, esta mañana…, y luego en el aeropuerto…, yo…, ayer…"_

_-"Santana…, frases completas…"_

_-"Bueno, mmm, quiero decir…, estamos juntas?", (Eso me querría yo saber…)_

_-"No… lo sé, lo estamos?"_

_-"…nada me gustaría más_", dice, sonrío contra su pecho y me agarro más fuerte a ella.

_-"Entonces estamos juntas",_ me aprieta también en su abrazo. Por un momento pienso en contarle lo que va a pasar el miércoles pero decido que mejor lo haré en otro momento, hay mucho tiempo. Me quedo dormida en segundos en el sueño más profundo.

…

Me despierta el sonido de un móvil, no es el mío, antes de despejarme completamente veo a Santana gruñir mirando la pantalla.

_-"Berry?, que coño quiere a estas horas?", _acepta la llamada y seguido habla al móvil, _"Hobbit, eres consciente que es sábado y son las nueve de la mañana_?", puedo oír el discurso acelerado de Rachel pero no distingo lo que dice,_ "Ah, ya, la boda", …, "ya sé que sólo queda mes y medio…", …,"Siii", …, _Santana me mira de repente con cara de jugar,_ "pues en realidad no creo que pueda ir, tengo que trabajar ese fin de semana_…", el volumen de voz de Rachel se dispara, Santana se está partiendo de risa y yo no entiendo nada,_ "lo siento Rachel, es trabajo. Perdona, ahora mismo tengo que colgar", _se oyea Rachel chillar aún más hasta que Santana corta la llamada.

_-"Qué ha sido eso?"_

_-"Me moriría por ver su cara ahora, creo que la estaba dando un infarto…", _se ríe Santana.

_-"No… no vas a ir a la boda?, creí que Rachel y tú…"_

_-"Sí que iré", _dice mientras pone medio cuerpo sobre mí, nuestras caras a pocos centímetros,_ "Cuando te llame dentro de cinco minutos le dirás que vas a llevar acompañante", _entonces baja la cabeza y besa mis labios_, "seré tu __**más uno...**_", sonrío y abrazo su cuello para que vuelva a besarme.

Me encanta la idea.

* * *

_Nota: Ya sé que esto empieza a parecer "La casa de la pradera", no puedo evitarlo. **Laraam** me dice que me estoy pasando de moñas..._

_Tranquilidad, la historia está pensada entera, quedará la mitad más o menos. Y habrá de todo, jeje. ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

**SANTANA POV**

Hoy me siento mucho mejor pero ya no puedo dormir más.

Estoy eufórica.

…Y aterrorizada.

Hace un mes ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a intentar compartir mi vida con nadie en un futuro próximo, eso era algo que había aplazado conscientemente, las relaciones son un caos emocional para mí y siempre me las apaño para salir escaldada.

Y hoy, de repente, me he despertado con Quinn, _Joder!, la mismísima Quinn!,_ durmiendo abrazada a mi cintura con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi piel. _No quiero que esto acabe nunca_. Ni siquiera lo consigo creer.

Hace ya un rato que, como esperábamos, Rachel ha llamado a Quinn para confirmar su asistencia a la boda y ultimar algunos detalles; y… también como esperábamos, ha aprovechado para pedirle que cuando me tuviese más cerca me dijera que no se me pasase por la cabeza faltar a su boda si apreciaba mi vida... Quinn ha esquivado bien la charla, teniendo en cuenta además que durante toda la llamada ha tenido mis labios jugando por su cuello…

Al final Q le ha dicho que llevará a alguien con ella a la boda e, inexplicablemente, Berry ha conseguido contener su curiosidad y no hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto. Por otro lado sé que Rae tiene esa espinita clavada desde su no-boda con Finn el último año de Instituto, que siempre se sintió culpable del accidente de coche de Quinn ese día, y que será feliz sólo con que Quinn Fabray esté presente el día de su boda, sin más exigencias. Por suerte yo no pienso permitir que ese deseo se trunque.

_-"Q?", _han pasado unos minutos desde que ha colgado el teléfono y se ha vuelto a adormilar en mis brazos.

_-"Mmmmm?", _se aprieta más fuerte contra mí y no abre los ojos, no parece que tenga intención de despertarse del todo.

_-"…Quiero hablar", _Susurro con la vista perdida mirando al techo.

_-"Hablaaa…", _murmura contra mi hombro.

_-"Quinn…, necesito que me escuches…", _se separa un poco de mí para poder mirarme, apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo para alzarse y con el dedo índice comienza a recorrer despacio y suavemente mi cara, …mis cejas, …mi nariz, …mis labios…

_-"…me encanta tu color de piel…",_ suspiro, necesito que me haga caso_, "Qué pasa?", _pregunta, pero sigue distraída concentrada en mis rasgos.

_-"Quiero…., quiero que me perdones…",_ no dice nada pero ahora me presta atención, con los ojos me está preguntando de qué hablo, continuo, _"Q…, yo…, a veces soy insoportable, tú lo sabes, no pienso lo que digo… yo…, yo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad…, quiero que esto funcione…, no quiero cagarla..."_, giro la cabeza para mirarla mejor, _"…pero lo haré, lo hago siempre Q…, y quiero que cuando pase… me perdones…, que sepas que será sin querer…",_ me ha quedado un discurso un poco ridículo pero tras dedicarme una sonrisa tierna se da cuenta de que hay miedo real en mis palabras y recompone el gesto para hablar.

_-"Santana, nos conocemos de siempre, sabes que yo también … soy… __**difícil…**__, jo!, hemos pasado peleadas más tiempo del que éramos amigas…!, nos hemos abofeteado, insultado las mayores burradas… ", _dice riendo_, "…y estamos aquí, AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, que no es poco…" _hace un gesto señalando nuestros cuerpos enredados en las sábanas_, "todo irá bien…, yo también quiero esto, sólo… tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estar así, a gusto… ",_ no digo nada más. Quiero creerla. Vuelve a echar todo su cuerpo sobre mí dejando su cabeza una vez más sobre mi pecho, la noto reír_, "jajaja, a veces eres un encanto…"._

_-"No es verdad, no digas eso…", _casi hago un puchero,_ "soy mala…, soy una tía dura, la gente me tiene miedo…"_

_-"…lo que tú digas…", _la rodeo con mis brazos mientras se sigue removiendo, hundiendose en mi cuerpo para encontrar la posición perfecta.

_-"Poooor cierto y hablando de todo un poco, ….DANI ERA UNA CHICA!, eras…, serías la última en pasar por mi cabeza si me hubiesen preguntado en el instituto quién más podría caminar por mi lado de la calle…, qué pasó?, cómo, no sé…, …creo que me he perdido verte pasar muchas pantallas en tu vida, Fabray…", _la tanteo de broma pero de verdad quiero saber.

_-"Bueno…, es fácil, en el instituto era imbécil, todo lo hacía por popularidad…, hacía lo que se supone que tenía que hacer… Luego, cuando empecé a escucharme de verdad después del accidente, también empecé a preguntármelo todo…"_, levanta la cabeza y se desliza hacia arriba sobre mí para mirarme a los ojos, _"…descubrí que tengo la mente mucho más abierta de lo que mi padre esperaba de un Fabray…"_, se inclina y sonriendo besa mi boca un segundo, no me da tiempo a disfrutarlo. De repente se ríe y deja de mirarme, _"Sabes cuándo fue la primera vez que algo clicó en mi cabeza contigo?, fue mucho antes de la boda...", _arqueo las cejas para pedir la respuesta mientras mis dedos se cuelan bajo su camiseta_ ," fue... el momento en que te vi con aquella ropa cuando preparamos __**Bad Romance, **__pensé que estabas tan sexy…, jumm, luego me oí pensar y flipé tres días seguidos…", (aw!, debo de tener una cara de embobada sólo mirándola, no puedo ni disimular esta estúpida sonrisa…, reacciona Santana!)_

_-"Joder! Eso fue siglos antes de la boda!. …Tú también estabas genial con… aquella… cosa", _me río. Me da un último beso y se levanta de la cama de repente caminando hacia su bolsa.

-_"San, qué podemos hacer hoy?, quiero que Beth se divierta con nosotros…"_

_-"Beth te adora, estará feliz haciendo lo que sea contigo"_

_-"…como por ejemplo?", _sigue removiendo cosas en su mochila.

_-"Pueees, podemos ir al acuario, Britt y yo llevamos aplazándolo semanas y Aaron está loco por ir. Les encantará. Luego podemos ver una peli en casa o jugaremos a algo", _ruedo los ojos, "_…tienes que ver a Brittany y Aaron jugando juntos a PICTIONARY, te juro que son telépatas!, no pueden tener menos talento artístico y tardan un segundo en acertarse las respuestas el uno al otro…", _me sonríe imaginándoselo.

_-"Ok, es perfecto!", _se mueve hacia el baño, _"me meto un momento a la ducha", _y cruza la puerta sin cerrarla.

_-"Babe?", _Quinn asoma la cabeza sonriente por el sobrenombre…, _"Me haces un hueco?, creo que merezco que al menos limpies el pringue que dejaste ayer…", _la digo mientras la enseño todos los dientes y mi mano desaparece sugerente bajo mi camisa.

_-"Quizás tenga suerte López…", _antes de que acabe la frase ya he saltado de la cama hacia ella.

…

**QUINN POV**

Nos tomamos una laaaarga ducha compartida en la que se nos escapa el tiempo entre besos y caricias inocentes, _Dios!, este nuevo lado de Santana me está matando…, es tan dulce!,_ en el instituto vi durante años que se reservaba un carácter diferente con Britt, pero ahora, sentir que soy yo esa persona especial…, _estoy en el cielo!_

Nunca he estado así con nadie, tan dispuesta. No nos podemos quitar las manos de encima, parecemos dos adolescentes enamoradas, …_enamoradas?_

Ya nos hemos vestido y un segundo antes de salir de la habitación, justo cuando tengo la manilla de la puerta en la mano, San agarra mi otra muñeca.

_-"Espera",_ un pequeño silencio y yo me giro para mirarla de frente, _"Qué va a pasar ahí fuera?", _no lo entiendo.

-"_Qué va a pasar?"_

_-"Digo con todos, …con Beth"_, pone sus manos en mi cintura y baja la mirada insegura, _"nosotras…, se puede contar?, puedo… besarte en público?, …lo entiendo si prefieres esperar, Beth es…", _La corto con un beso en sus labios y levanta la vista.

_-"Estamos juntas_", mis manos ahora en sus mejillas, _"no tengo dudas ni reservas sobre esto San…, no hay nada por lo que debamos esperar…", _titubeo…, _"bueno, si tú quieres…", _mantengo mis ojos en los suyos hasta que su gesto se relaja y va creciendo una sonrisa. La beso de nuevo, un poco más profundo que antes esta vez…

Hasta que se separa de mí y cogiéndome de la mano me saca de la habitación.

_-"…No tengo la menor intención de esconder al mundo a mi perfecta novia", _doy gracias a que va delante de mí y no me ve la cara de tonta que se me ha puesto, _(su novia…),_ "_Vamos, me muero de hambre…"_

Al llegar a la cocina nos encontramos con Beth y Aaron, en pijama con pelos de recién levantados, cuchicheando y riendo, y un montón de ingredientes desperdigados en la encimera.

_-"Ey!, qué está pasando aquí?, _dice Santana acercándose a ellos, yo voy al otro lado de la barra y me siento en un taburete.

_-"Sanny!",_ Aaron se abraza a lo que alcanza de Santana, mirando hacia arriba sonriente.

_-"Buenos días, colega",_ se inclina para besarle en la cabeza, _"Qué estáis haciendo?"_, el pequeño la suelta y corre hacia mí; ella se acerca a Beth ahora, que se había quedado inmóvil como si la hubiésemos pillado en pleno atraco, _"Buenos días MiniQ"_, veo cómo mi niña se ruboriza cuando San la besa también a ella. Se me escapa una sonrisa pero disimulo, no quiero avergonzarla. Cojo a Aaron y lo siento en mis piernas mientras lo estrujo, los dos de frente mirando a las chicas.

_-"Íbamos a preparar el desayuno para todos!",_ dice Beth.

_-"Oh, sabes hacerlo?",_ Beth se queda pensando su respuesta. Ahora me recuerda un poco a Puck buscando escapatoria…

_-"Más o menos…"_

_-"Más o menos?",_ Santana se pone un delantal mientras habla, _"mamá te deja usar la cocina_?", pregunta sospechando, por la cara de Beth creo que Santana ha dado en el clavo_. "Yo te ayudo, pero no volváis a intentar cocinar sin nosotras, le tengo cariño a esta casa_…", Beth la sonríe hipnotizada mientras Santana revuelve sartenes en una alacena.

_-"Eh, baby?",_ digo buscando a Beth pero las dos me miran de repente y me río de la confusión, lo vuelvo a intentar, _"Beth, yo no tengo beso de buenos días?",_ fuerzo una carita triste. Santana se ríe y sigue preparando comida, ella ya me ha dado de esos…

A Beth se le ilumina la cara y viene hacia mí, sin soltar a Aaron me inclino y con un brazo rodeo el hombro de mi hija para que no se me escape, ella me deja un beso y yo la dejo ochenta seguidos hasta que me para.

_-"Mamiiiiiiii!",_ se intenta liberar de mí mientras oigo su risa. Vuelve al otro lado a ayudar a Santana.

_-"Qué os parece si hoy vamos al acuario?"_, con mis manos cojo las de Aaron y echo mi cabeza por encima de su hombro para verle un poco la cara, "_Santana me ha dicho que querías ir…", _él resplandece, asiente emocionado pero tímido, es adorable. Miro a Beth y veo que la gusta la idea. Me da la impresión de que si la digo que Santana estará allí, iría feliz hasta al dentista…

_-"Buenos días!",_ Britt aparece de la nada, _"Veo que tenéis mejor cara las dos…",_dice mirándonos a Santana y a mí, camina repartiendo besos en las mejillas de todos hasta que se sienta a mi lado. Aaron se mueve nervioso hacia ella y Britt me hace el gesto para que lo siente en sus piernas. Con cuidado lo hago pero él se da la vuelta y hasta que no está abrazado al cuello de su madre no se queda tranquilo.

_-"Mami!, hoy vamos a ver a Nemo!", _no se piensa soltar, se queda ahí mientras Britt lo abraza también.

_-"Que bien!, te quieres poner tu sudadera de Nemo para que él lo vea?, le encantará"_

_-"Siii!", _se emociona.

…

Hemos desayunado, los niños ya están vestidos y estamos saliendo del ascensor en el garaje. Una sensación me recorre el cuerpo, estoy borracha de felicidad. _Qué era mi vida antes de esto, antes de ellos?_

Aaron y Beth salen delante y yo cojo la mano de Santana para pararla un momento. Me mira. La sonrío.

_-"Este fin de semana es familiar, y es genial, pero…, la semana que viene quiero una cita, tradicional, sólo contigo", _susurro lo último, me he ido acercando a ella según hablaba y estoy a dos dedos de sus labios. Aparecen sus hoyuelos.

Cuando creo que me va a besar, oímos a Brittany de repente aplaudir de excitación. Sin separarnos un milímetro, las dos la miramos.

_-"Dios!, por fin! Está pasando!, ya era hora!, va a ser fantástico!, …va a ser perfecto!"_, se pone seria al segundo siguiente, nos señala con el dedo, _"sed buenas la una con la otra…"_, advierte. _"y cuando queráis que salga de la habitación porque queréis estar solas…, decidme que salga de la habitación porque queréis estar solas…"_, rueda los ojos al más puro estilo Santana, _"…yo no hablo balleno…"_

_-"Gracias Britt", _le digo. Ella se abraza a Santana rápidamente y después a mí. Sin decir nada más se aleja hacia el coche donde están esperando de pie Aaron y Beth, que no se han enterado de nada. Santana entonces me da un pico rápido para atraer mi atención.

_-"Ya la has oído, vas a ser fantástico…", _gastamos unos segundos sólo mirándonos, luego tira de mi mano hasta llegar al coche.

…

…

**SANTANA POV**

_Mmmmm, ha sido un día agotador…_

Pasamos casi todo el día en el acuario, comimos en la cafetería y después lo recorrimos mil veces, paseando y haciéndonos fotos. Hemos vuelto con cuatro peluches gigantes porque **todos** mis rubios querían un recuerdo de este día, apenas cabíamos en el coche…

_Aaron es… el hombre de mi vida, Britt se encuentra bien, estoy encantada de poder conocer a Beth, y Quinn… bueno, cada segundo que pasa me derrite más y más el corazón. La vida es perfecta!_

Yo estoy en la cama ya, esperando a que Quinn vuelva de acostar a Beth, pensando en qué será de mí mañana cuando tenga de nuevo toda esta fría cama para mí sola. Antes llamó su casero para decirla que creían que habían encontrado la fuga, que iban a picar una pared y parte del techo, Quinn se ha cabreado un poco pero por mí pueden tirar el edificio abajo si así consigo que pase alguna noche más aquí. Aún así, Q volverá a su casa mañana después de dejar a Beth con Shelby, dijo que quiere ver qué estaba pasando en el apartamento.

Oigo pasos en el pasillo y veo por fin a Quinn entrar en la habitación. Me calma tenerla cerca, estoy en paz. Se cambia de ropa delante de mí mientras yo la miro descaradamente. Deja su móvil en la mesita y se mete en la cama. Tardo un segundo en rodearla con mi brazo y acurrucarme en ella.

_-"No te vayas, qué voy a hacer aquí mañana, sola, Q?", _ella se ríe y gira su cuerpo para poder mirarnos. Pone su mano sobre mí para acercarnos más.

_-"Puedes dormir…", _no me convence, la sigo mirando con el ceño fruncido…,_ "San!, no me puedo quedar a vivir aquí!", _se ríe. Yo no me río tanto, es una locura y sé que no puedo decirlo.

_-"No quiero dormir"_

_-"Bueno, hoy eso podemos arreglarlo…", _acaricia un lado de mi cara con sus dedos mientras sonríe sexy, luego esos dedos acaban en mi nuca y me atrae hacia ella para besarme. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos, oigo una especie de gemido que se escapa de su garganta y mi cuerpo sube a cien grados de temperatura. Rozo con mi lengua su boca, dudando, no sé hasta dónde quiere llegar ahora, estábamos cansadas…`pero yo nunca desaprovecharé una oportunidad de tenerla. De repente y con un movimiento rápido la tengo sobre mí, sus rodillas a los lados de mis muslos, su boca besándome entregada. _Luz verde!_

Mis manos se deslizan bajo su camiseta y comienzo a recorrer su espalda, me encanta todo de estar con ella pero los ruidos que hace, su respiración y sus gemidos me vuelven loca, me ponen a mil. Mi lengua se mueve ya con libertad en su boca.

Repentinamente oímos triscar la puerta de la habitación.

Quinn se me quita de encima rápido y nos quedamos mirando la puerta las dos en silencio. No hay mucha luz. Tras dos especie de intentos fallidos más la puerta se abre despacio y vislumbro a Aaron agarrado a la manilla, sin moverse del umbral. Hace horas que se había acostado.

_Oh!…_

Intento enfocar mejor su cara en la oscuridad y un brillo en sus mejillas confirma mis sospechas. Luego se lo explicaré a Quinn.

_-"Ahora vuelvo…",_ la susurro.

Me levanto y sin decir nada más voy hacía él y le cojo de la mano hasta llevarlo a su cuarto. Ya sé lo que me voy a encontrar. Suelto su mano para buscarle ropa seca y él se queda quieto esperando en el centro de la habitación. Hago una pila con las sábanas mojadas para llevarlo a la lavadora.

_-"Eeee, no llores",_ le limpio la cara con un pañuelo, _"ya está, no pasa nada. Se lava y ya está", _lo llevo al baño y le doy un duchazo rápido sin mojarle el pelo, le seco y le pongo la ropa. Todavía no ha dicho una palabra, está avergonzado. Hace tiempo que no pasaba. Cuando Britt estaba en el hospital y estuvimos él y yo solos, la mitad de los días nos despertábamos así, después poco a poco, fue siendo menos frecuente. Siempre viene a mí porque no quiere que Britt lo sepa.

Levanto a Aaron en mis brazos y se agarra fuerte a mi cuello. Está intentando no llorar más.

_-"Qué te parece si hoy duermes con tía Q y conmigo?", _le digo mientras avanzo hacia mi cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Al entrar en la habitación veo que Quinn había encendido una lámpara de la mesilla. Pude notar cómo se dio cuenta de que Aaron llevaba un pijama diferente y entendió todo así que nadie dijo nada más. Acosté al pequeño en medio y él se echó contra Quinn, que lo cobijó en su pecho mientras yo nos arropaba. Me achuché contra ellos pasando un brazo protectoramente por encima de la cintura de los dos.

Quinn y yo nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos por encima de la cabeza de Aaron, que se ha quedado dormido instantáneamente. La estoy pidiendo perdón por el bloqueo aunque sé que en realidad no la importa que él haya acabado aquí, que cada día adora más a este niño, igual que yo a Beth.

Q apaga la luz y yo intento dejar de pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo hace veinte minutos_. Luz roja, Santana!_


End file.
